Fallen For The Fallen
by Tina1028
Summary: Very first FanFic. Starting from the beginning where Nora meets Patch.  And yes, Patch is a Fallen Angel.
1. Chapter 1

**Okayyy, well to start off, this is my very first FanFiction. So it might not be as good as all the other FF out there, but I'm still learning so yah.. Well anyways, I love _Hush Hush_, so I decided to write one for the the book. Oh, and if there is any grammar/spelling error, please review and tell me. I'm really not a fan of them, but I might not catch then while I'm writing, so tell me. Enjoy! (:**

**PS. I forgot, but my friend is gonna help me write this story too.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own _Hush Hush. _Becca Fitzpatrick did. She is brilliant, btw. (: **

**- Vividly'xD was here And I wrote this story with her, Soo give her some love, k? [;**

_Ring, ring, ring, ring._

Ugh, I reached up and snatched the phone off the table with more force than necessary.

"Hello," I mumbled into the phone, still disoriented from sleep. I glanced at my clock, the red radiant lights glowing at 6:07 am. Who could be calling at this time?

"Hey babe, are you read-" practically squealed Vee Sky, my very best friend since forever.

"Vee! Its 6:00 in the morning, school doesn't start until like another two hours." I cut her off.

Shes' been so excited for school for the last 2 weeks of summer. I don't know why, but I sure wasn't excited for another year at that school. I was a junior, and I had one more year. That was the only thing that got me up in the morning to go to school.

"Yes, but you need to get up. You need to get all dolled up for the first day of school! Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeep, I can't wait."

"Vee," I groaned again, "Okay, okay, I'll get up in like fifteen minutes, call me then, k? Bye." I snapped the phone shut, knowing that I should feel bad for snapping at her, but she was doing it for my own good.

I let my eyes drifted closed, and what seemed like 2 minutes later, Vee called again. I finally got out of bed catching a glimpse of myself in the mirror hanging on my door. I groaned, overwhelmed by even thinking how I'm going to get my brownish, somewhat red, locks of volume over volume, hair brushed out. But first I needed a shower.

I stood in the shower until the hot water ran out, and but my robe on. I took my brush, and started to brush my hair out. After 15 brutal minutes, it was less frizzy. I went to my closet, pulling out a pair of denim shorts and a purple-ish halter that made my green eyes pop, but didn't show to much to make me look like a slut, but fit me enough to show what little curves I had. Then I just threw on a white cardigan. I didn't want to get all 'dolled' up as Vee said, but I didn't want to look bad for my first day of school either. Then I pulled out my favorite pair of beat-up, worn converses. I looked at myself in the mirror. It was a casual look, but it didn't make me look bad.

On my way downstairs, I grabbed my bag and a pink sticky note taped on the refrigerator caught my eye; it was from my mom.

_Nora, _

_Sorry this was last minute, but I have to go on an important business trip. I'll be back in 3 days. I have left-overs in the refrigerator, and I left some money on the counter if you need it. Good luck on your first day of school._

_Love, Mom_

Of course it was another one of those so called "important" business trips. Mom had been working overtime since my dad left us, for some other women. I didn't think he would, but he did. I was probably about 11 or so, but I could still remember. Since then, I've always been independent. So now it was only my mom and I. I thought about how many times she'd left the house for business trips ever since I was old enough to be left at home by myself. Signing, I crumpled the note into a ball, and threw it into the recycling bin. _Swoosh!_ I smiled to myself as it landed directly into the bin. Then I headed out the door. It was a 20-minute walk to Vee's, but I really didn't mind. I liked to appreciate the beauty in nature, I couldn't help it. It was a habit I'd grown into since I was a child. I liked the sound of my footsteps on the pavement, the fresh, summery air, the beautiful sound of chirping birds. And since the seasons where beginning to change, so where the leaves. I loved the colors of the fall, it just made it, that much better.

After a few minutes walking to Vee's, I felt a strange, peculiar feeling that I was being watched. I mean, I know I'm cautious sometimes, but I knew for a fact that I was not paranoid enough to know there was something..watching me. I felt like a dark shadow examining and observing my every move. It felt too real to be fake. I cautiously surveyed the area. Nothing seemed strange at first glance, so I told myself I was just thinking too much, and blamed it on nerves for school. I knew it was a lie, but it felt good to have an excuse for the reason why I was feeling this strange. I finally arrived at Vee's house in one peace, but the feeling of someone still watching me lingered.

I knocked on the front door, and as soon as the door opened, I was confused that I wasn't greeted by anyone, but instead a great force tugging on my legs. I looked down and saw that it was Vee's little sister, Bailee, waving her little arms upward, signaling that she wanted to be picked up. As toddlers go, I had to admit that Vee's little sister was very adorable, with her big, baby blue eyes, and two small, lopsided pigtails, no doubt that this was Vee's doing for her entertainment. I smiled, and then scooped her up in one swift motion, causing her to squeal and laugh. She was too adorable that I couldn't help but smile along with her.

Suddenly, descending with the stairs was Vee. And let me tell you, she probably woke up at 5:00 this morning to get herself ready. Her dirty blonde hair fell in ringlets near her shoulder blade. She had on a light green, square neck, tunic top. The top was paired with dark blue distress skinny jeans. Vee also rocked some open-toed stiletto heels. It looked casual, but made her look stunning.

"Wow Vee," I breathed. "You look.." I was at lost for words.

"Amazing, glamorous, hot, yes, well I know. Those were some of the words you can use describe me." Vee beamed.

"You forgot cocky." I teased.

"Welllll," she stretched out the L's "Someones seems a little jealous, hmmm? Although you did better than I would have thought. I love those shorts; they show your sexy long legs."

"Oh sure, I'm so jealous, and yes, I know they do though." I said with teasingly voice.

"Who's the one being cocky now?" Said Vee.

In my arms, Bailee squirmed to get down from my arms. I let her down, where she ran and grabbed onto Vee's legs.

"Bailee, you want to be just like your big sissy don't you?" Swooned Vee, picking her up, and swinging her around in the air.

Then there was a muffling sound in the kitchen, and Mrs. Sky walked in.

"Oh, hello Nora," said Vee's mom with a warming smile. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you." I replied.

"Okaaaay, then, we should get going." said Vee. She put her sister down, and gave her mom a kiss on the cheek.

As we walked to Vee's car, I couldn't help but shake the feeling that someone was watching me. It felt less intense now that I was around Vee. I shivered once before climbing the car, and shutting the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Once we pulled up at school, the first thing I notice is the "Devil", Marcie Miller. Marcie and I have been enemies since like the second grade. She always thought that she was god, because she won the school spelling bee. But ever since then, people have been treating her like one. But to me, she was just really a bitch. She was wearing a tight black and white stripped halter top, paired with a mini skirt that was a little too mini if you asked me. Marcie was hanging around her little cheerleading 'whore gang', when I caught her eye. She and her little gang where talking, or most likely flirting, with some guy I didn't recognized. He must have said something funny, cause they all bent over laughing like it was the funniest thing they'd ever heard.  
Once Vee parked the car, we both came around the front, and started walking up to the school. Marcie and her whores were standing on the school's front steps. I was hoping that when we walked by, she would ignore us, but of course, that didn't happen.  
"Well, well, well, lookie what the cat dragged in." Marcie snickered. All her whore friends laughed in unison.  
Next to her is the guy I saw eariler in the car. I suddenly looked up to the eyes of the mysterious close I could see how tan he was. My eyes roamed over his dark jeans, to his black V-neck, t-shirt. Which seemed to fit him snugly, emphasizing how well built his chest was. My eyes wandered to his arms, admiring how hard and defined his muscles were. He was beautiful. I finally met his eyes were they stayed locked. His eyes were the darkest things I'd ever seen, yet they looked like they were glowing. There was something so mysterious about them, something that just pulled you in, like a black hole, and never let you go. He noted that I as checking him out, which I admit I was, and winked at me. I looked down, feeling the blood rushing to my cheeks. I still remembered his eyes, I couldn't put my finger on it, but there was something special about them.

I was zoned out until Vee called my name. She must have called it multiple times, cause she sounded annoyed when I finally looked up.

"Oh, is Strawberry Shortcake over here deaf?" Marcie said.

"Whatever." Vee mumbled

Marcie and her whore wannabies left, leaving me and Vee.

"Ugh. Marcie is one fugging annoying sluts with too much self esteem that I actually worry if she's going to explode into a million pieces." Vee said, carelessly while rolling her eyes, as we headed to our new lockers in the Junior hallway.

Vee complained about how we needed bigger lockers. As if she had books to put in them. We compared schedules, discovering we had third and sixth period together. I grabbed the things I needed for first, second, and third period, which were European History, French, and gym. I'd go back to get all the things I needed for fourth, fifth, and sixth later, which were Math, Language arts, and Biology. Ugh, great. I groaned as I thought about having another year with Coach, and wondered if I could transfer out of his class, but then thought again because I realized that was one of the two classes I had with Vee. I also had a seventh period, but it was study hall.

The bell rang, so Vee departed me, saying , "Bye babe, See ya in 3rd and 6th period."

First and second period went by in a rush, basically talking about what we're going to do during the school year, expectations, yada yada yada. Boring things I didn't bother listening to. I walked to my next period, gym. I sighed. Last year when I took gym, it was like a living hell. Especially once when I tripped on a hurdle, and fell in front of the whole class. Yeah, talk about embarrassing.

I went to the girls' locker room, got changed, and headed for the Gym. I was surprised to see everyone already lined up in the other side of the wall, while Coach was calling out the attendance. As I got to the other side of the Gym, Coach said, "Ahhh, Nora. Late, once again. How many times has that happened before..?"  
Hoping that Coach was in a good mood, I said "3 times..?"  
"Guess again, Grey."

"6 times...?" I said, knowing it was a lie.

"Try again this time, and stop lying. Not in the mood, Nora."  
I sighed." Fine... about 13 times."

Interrogating me further, he said, "And what grade did you have in PE last year, Nora?"

I groaned, knowing I should tell the truth because I knew he would just embarrass me more in front of the class.

"A 'D' ," I said, exasperated. Now all eyes were on me. I heard one person hide a laugh with a cough.

Coach then turned to the class. "And that is a good example of what I expect NONE of my newcomers to be, understood?"

I heard a chorus of '_Yes sir's_'and '_Okay's_ ' and only one person didn't say anything. At first glance, I thought it was a transfer. Then I looked again, and noticed it was the mysterious boy with the glowing black eyes. His eyes met mines, and he smiled the ghost of a pirate smile, and winked at me once, again.

* * *

**Review? Thanks guys. (:**


	3. Chapter 3

After a dreadful period of gym, which was the only class so far that we actually did something that counted as a grade, the bell rang for lunch. I went to my locker and dropped my books. I texted Vee to meet me at the cafeteria's main entrance.

As I headed for the cafeteria, I noticed that same feeling this morning; the feeling that something was watching me. I thought I was paranoid, but again, it felt too real for paranoia. But there wasn't anybody in the hallways, they were all at lunch. I turned around and saw that there were a couple of lingering students at their lockers. I turned around, and suddenly turned into black, hard, and unusually, _cold. _ I gasped as my hands flew up involuntary and cold, steady hands reached out to grab me at the same time.

"Woah there angel, you didn't have to throw yourself at me to get my attention." The voice said.

I looked up to see yet, again, the same guy I keep locking eyes with. He smirked. He was always smiling as if nothing ever bothered him.

"I didn't _throw _myself at you, you bumped into me." I said, as I disentangled myself from him, pulling myself from him with more force needed.

"You should watch where you're going instead of daydreaming." He said as if I didn't say anything.

My skin was tingling where he touched me. Then I remember that he was cold. He wasn't that cold, just cold enough for me to question why someone was that cold, especially still in the summer.

"Why are your hands cold?" I blurted without thinking.

"What?" He looked at me seriously.

"Your hands were cold when you touched me." I said.

"Maybe you were day dreaming, because I'm not cold." He shot back, as if I insulted him.

I tried to reach out to touch him, but he pulled back. I looked at him skeptically. His black glowing eyes were somehow blacker than they were.

"I'm Nora. Nora Grey." I blurted, before thinking. Something about his eyes made me confused, and puzzled. Like I couldn't think straight.

He chuckled. Probably at my dazzled face.

"Patch. Patch Cipriano." He said.

Ahhh. _Patch._ Mysterious guys name is Patch.

"Um, well okay, bye _Patch._" I pronounced his name carefully.

He eyed me with amusement. I suddenly flushed, and looked away.

"Okay, bye _Nora_." He did the same as I did with his name. I felt gushy inside when he said my name.

I looked up, locked eyes with him one more time. They seem to soften, as I tore my gaze from him and walked down the hallway, putting distance between.

I didn't see Patch after Lunch. Although I did see Marcie flirting with him outside the cafeteria, and I had to admit, I did feel a pang of jealousy. I headed towards 4th period; trigonometry. The period went by faster than I would have thought. I was relieved with the bell rang of 5th period. I had Language Arts. I had a couple of my old friends from last year in that class, so I wasn't worried.

I heard a couple of girls gossiping behind me at one point in the class.

"Did you hear about that new transfer boy?" This one girl said.

"Yeah, I heard he's in junior classes."

"Is he cute?" One girl squealed.

"Beyond." One replied.  
I zoned out then. I didn't want to know the gossip of some new kid. I could care less. I yawned. I completed my assignment for the day, and started to text Vee.

_hey_

_Whts up, babe?  
_

_nothing, you?  
_

_heard of the new kid Patch, yet?_

_yah, i ran into him in the hallway today  
_

_omggggggggggggg, details pls.  
_

_really vee? It was nothing_

_if hes hot, i call dibs.  
_

_yeah, sure. Whatevea'  
_

_well gotta go, talk to you next period babe._ She texted, ending our conversation.

The bell rang, signaling my escape. I walked out the classroom, and went up the stairs to next period. Ugh. Another period with Coach I walked in, and noticed Vee hadn't gotten here yet. I decided to get a seat in the front, since most of the back seats were occupied. I sat down, and drummed the pencil on my desk impatiently. I zoned out completely until I heard someone sit down in the seat next to mine. I didn't bother looking at who it was.  
"Excuse me, my friend is gonna sit there, could you please move?" I asked.  
Obviously not caring, he did everything but move. I got annoyed.

"Um, hey, could you please move?" I asked again, annoyed at this guy.  
I finally looked up, and saw Patch. He looked slightly amused.

"Why should I?" He questioned.

"Because my friend's going to sit there." I said, matter-of-factly.

"Your friend will be okay. I think she'd want me to sit next to you and your stunning legs, Nora."He said, beaming with enjoyment.  
I flushed and look down. Beside me, I heard him chuckling quietly at my reaction. I shot him a look but didn't say anything else; which made him smirk even more. I knew he wasn't going to move, and I didn't want to hate my new science partner, because coach's classes were the hardest, so I needed him to corporate with me. Frustrated, I turned back to face forward into my seat. In the corner of my eye, I saw him give a small smirk, and he leaned into his chair.  
Coach came into the room a few minutes later, followed by Vee. She sat in a chair a few seats away from me, staring at me with excitement. Throughout the whole class, he was making stupid, sexual innuendos.

After class I walked out of the classroom and waited for Vee, outside the door.

"Hey." I mumbled.

"Who got you on your bad side, Nora?" Vee asked.

"Patch. The transfer." I replied, barely able to say his name. I shuddered at the thought of him.

"Hmm. Guess the rumors were true. He seems a little dark, and hard-edged."

"Don't forget a complete jerk."

"Yes, a cute, hard-edged jerk."

I groaned, annoyed. So what, he was hot, but that didn't cancel out the fact that he was a jerk.  
We walked to the parking lot of the school, and got into Vee's car. We were about to head out when I saw a guy on a motorcycle with a helmet on. I don't know why, but I couldn't stop looking at him. It wasn't until he flipped down his visor that I recognized it was Patch.  
He smiled that one-of-a-kind pirate smile of his, knowing that I was staring at him, and rode off.  
I blinked and realized what I was doing. _Get a grip of yourself, Nora_, I told myself, he's_ just a guy, if not a jerk_, but there was something I couldn't shake off. Like he was..different.

* * *

**This probably isn't the best one, because me and Vivi were taking exams, so it could have been better. But I promise more about Patch later. (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me and Vivi's exams are over, and we have break now, so we can have more time on the story. So enjoy. (:**

* * *

After Vee drove me home, I went to call my mom to tell her how my first day of school was. I also asked her how her day was, and all that. Once a good thirty minute past by, I told her I had some homework to do. And of course she believed me. It was only the first day of school.

I went to go change into something that was comfortable, and went to go get something to eat. I sat down on the couch with a book, when suddenly I heard my phone vibrate against the desk. I picked it up, and I had one new message. I opened the text and saw that it was from Vee.

_hey hunny bunny, wanna go grab some coffee? _

I glanced at the clock and it was only 6:18. _Wow._ I thought to myself, I thought it would have been later.

_yea sure. pick me up at 7?_

_K, see you in a bit, hun! _

I went to change into something presentable. I pulled on some dark blue jeans, and a white V-neck plain shirt. After I came down stairs, I felt the same feeling I was feeling this morning. But this time, it was different, I felt somehow _safer_. I sensed that there was something guarding me. That thing didn't want to hurt me, but wanted to protect me. I tried to shake off the feeling, cause it was making me nervous thinking that someone was watching me. Even if it meant they were protecting me or something. Was I delusional?

About ten minutes later, Vee arrived. I heard her horn honk, and I ran outside. Once I got outside, I felt it again. Somehow so much more intense. I turned around and didn't see anything though. When I turned my head back around, I saw a flash of darkness in the trees in the corner of my eye. I turned my head in the direction of the tree, and saw nothing. Maybe I was delusional. I ran to Vee's car and shut the door. Instantly, I felt like whatever was watching me was gone. It also happened this morning when I got to Vee's house. Maybe it was Vee that made me feel safe. In that moment of relief, I forgot Vee was there, and I looked over to her. She looked at me with her eyebrows raised.

"Um, what the hell was that all about?" Vee questioned.

"Oh, um, nothing.." I said.

"That was defiantly not nothing, but whatever." Vee said. I was glad she let it drop.

After about 5 minutes of silence, Vee finally asked,

"How was your day, babe? Anything new? _Anyone _new?" She emphasized,_ Anyone_. 

I sighed. "Boring and very exhausting. And no to your last two questions." I answered.

"Sure 'bout that, Nora? Cause I'm pretty sure I saw you drooling over Patch in the school parking lot." Damn. She got me there. 

"I was NOT drooling." I said, defiantly.

"Mhmm. Sure you weren't. ..Anyways, you didn't tell me about that run-in with Patch yet. So spill." 

"Ugh. I already told you, it was nothing. He was walking in front of me, I bumped into him, we talked, and I left. Nothing exciting."

"Honey, If I 'bumped' into Patch, that would be the highlight of my year." Vee said, dreamily. "He is fine." 

"Uhh huh.." I said, trying to dismiss the conversation. I decided to say something else so she wouldn't ponder on anything else involving Patch, but she beat me too it. 

"Oh my god! I almost forgot to tell you about the new guy!" She practically screamed.

"Vee, okay, you don't have to scream." I said.

"Oh sorry. But any who, his name is 'Stefan' and everyone is talking about him. I heard that he's starting tomorrow," she said. "I heard that he's super cute and I saw him today at the office; he was turning in paper work it whatever, but it was true, he's so cute. But not as hot as Patch, though."

_Probably not. _I thought to myself, and hated myself for admitting it

"Mhmmm…" I mumbled.

Once arrived at _Starbucks_, I noticed a familiar black motorcycle parked out front. _Please don't let him be in here, please, please, please. _I thought to myself.

We walked in and I chose a 2-seater table in the back of the room while Vee ordered. I didn't bother telling her what I wanted, mainly because she already knew. We would always get the same thing every time we came here. A _Caramel Frappuccino_.

As I waited for Vee to order, I stared out the window feeling bored and exhausted. I smelled the wonderful of fresh ground coffee. It wasn't until I felt that eerie, creepy feeling crawl up my spine that I was snapped back into reality. But this time again, I felt safe. Like I was muffled with a sense of security. I scanned the room, looking for anything suspicious. I finally remembered that I thought Patch would be here. I looked to see where Vee was, and I saw her talking to him. He was wearing an apron, so I guess he worked here. Wow, I really didn't think that a guy like him would be working here; someone with such a big ego to be working at a coffee shop. After like 5 seconds, I saw her gesture over to me. He turned to face me, and our eyes locked for a few seconds before I tore my gaze away from his. I shot Vee dagger eyes when he turned back around and headed in the kitchen. As Vee headed back to our table, and gave me my order. I took mine, and sipped it, enjoying the icy chill of it cause it was like 85° out.

"Whats up, Nora? You seem kinda... squrimish." Vee noticed. 

"Uhh, its nothing." I said, while quickly darting a glance toward Patch's direction.

"Ahh, it was Patch, wasn't it?" Vee asked.

"No." I said defensibly, and too quickly. 

"You're a bad liar, you know that, right?" Vee said. 

"And….? It doesn't stop me from trying." I said, with a hint of a smile. 

Suddenly the door open, and someone entered the room . A boy. Blonde hair. and I could tell he had muscles to show off. Not as much as Patch's , but then again, it was hard to compete with Patch. Yes, the boy was cute, but not my type.  
Apparently, Vee thought differently, because I saw her staring at him for quite an amount of time. I waved my hands in front of her, 

"Earth to Vee? Are you still there?" I said, trying to snap her out of her trance. She still didn't respond. 

"Huh? What?" She said, snapping back into reality. 

"How's the one drooling now..?" I said, with a grin on my face. 

"Oh shut up," She said. " Its hard not to."

He glanced at us, smiled at Vee and then walked to the cashier. He leaned onto the counter, and ordered. He got his coffee, winked at the girl at the cashier, and headed towards our table. 

"Omg. OMG! OMG! He's coming over here! Do I look good? Is my hair okay?" She exclaimed. 

"VEE. Chill. You look fine." I said, trying to calm her down. 

"FINE? FINE? JUST FINE? How is "fine" going to impress him?" Vee practically yelled. 

I was about to say something to calm her down when he arrived at our table. 

"Hello, ladies." He said, with a friendly smile. Up close, he had the greenest eyes I've ever seen, they also seem to be glowing. Just like Patch's. They looked almost abnormal. It seemed like Vee had forgotten how to talk, so I started to talk first. 

"Hello, I'm Nora." I said, casually. 

"Stefan. Nice to meet you Nora and .. " He said, looking over to Vee. 

"Oh. I'm Vee." She said, trying to sound normal, with the most goofiest smile on her face. 

"Vee…" He said, testing out the name. "Nice name, I recognized you from this morning." He said. Vee blushed. 

"Thank you, Stefan, and yes, I remember." 

"So, I heard you're going to Coldwater High." I said, nonchalantly. 

"You heard right. I'm starting tomorrow." 

"Cool. Nora and I go to Coldwater High, too." Vee said normally, but I could tell she was secretly excited. 

"Awesome. Guess I'll see you guys tomorrow, then." He said with a polite smile. There was a moment of awkward silence. I thought this would be a good time to let Vee and Stefan have some time to get to know each other. 

"I'm going to go outside. I think I need some fresh air." I said. "Try not to miss me too much, Kay?" I teased, while standing up. I headed to the door, and was immediately greeted by a burst of fresh air. I started to walk around the corner, cause there were some chairs and tables there.

I turned the corner and collided into someone, who apparently had coffee in his hand, because it spilled all over the front of our shirts. The scorching hot coffee seeped through my shirt and I knew it was too with the person I spilled it on too.  
"OH MY GOD! I AM SO SORRY!" I said, in a rush, as I tried to wipe it off, even though I knew it wouldn't help anything. I looked up to see some familiar black glowing eyes. _Patch._

**Review? You guys rock!**_  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you like this chapter! It's the longest so far, we made it especially for you guys. Review. (:**

**

* * *

**

Out of all people, why did it have to be _Patch_? My hand froze on his mid-chest, as realization hit me that it was him. He looked at me with his eyebrows raised. His eyes pointed down to my hand on his chest. I quickly pulled my hand back. For some idiotic reason, I blushed.

"If you wanted me to take my shirt off, you could've just asked instead of pouring hot coffee on me." Patch said, with a hint of a smirk plastered onto his face. With that, I flushed a deeper red.

"Who would wanna see you shirtless?" I said, with a bit of an attitude. But the real question was, _'_Who _wouldn't_ want to see him with his shirt off.'

"Any being with eyes." He replied. With that, I had nothing to say.

He stepped back and examined me. I suddenly felt self-conscious, being studied by him.

"Um, well my friends are waiting for me..Bye Patch." I said.

I turned to leave. His hand caught my wrist. I turned shocked. Not that he did that, but the second he touched me, something cold shot up my arm. I turned back around and stared at him. I realized that it was his skin. He was cold. Compared to the summer air-, he felt like ice. I remembered that time I ran into him, he was also cold. I pulled my hand back slowly.

"Patch, why are you so cold?" I asked.

"Huh, what? Oh, its probably from the back kitchen. They keep it really cold back there." He said.

"Um, right," I said, though I didn't believe him. "So what did you want?"

"Are you really going to walk in there like that?" He asked.

I looked down and saw a big brown stain on my shirt, especially since it was a white shirt.

"Oh fabulous." I mumbled.

He smirked.

"I thought so," He said matter-of-factly. "Now come here." He turned and started to walk around the back of the building. I reluctantly followed him. We came around to a door. He opened it, and looked back at me, as if he remembered I was there.

He pursed his lips and said, "Uhh, stay there for a sec, k?" I nodded.

Patch went in and I waited for about three minutes when I heard him come back out.

He had an ugly green collared _Starbucks _t-shirt and a black jacket over his shoulder and two coffees in his hands. He handed me a coffee in one hand, and the t-shirt in the other.

"You have got to be kidding me." I complained.

"Well, its that or that." He gestured to my soiled shirt.

He had a point. I sighed and handed him the coffee.

"Where the hell am I supposed to change into this?" I questioned. He looked amused.

"You could change right here." He responded.

I glared at him, and he broke into a wide grin.

"I'm kidding, Angel. No need to get feisty. I like it though so save it for later." Patch winked. "But you can change in here." He opened the door, and held it open.

"I am not going to change in there. Are you crazy?" I exclaimed.

He laughed.

"No one goes in there, trust me." He said softly.

I looked into his eyes, and I turned around.

I went in and he closed the door. I pulled off my sticky white shirt, and replaced it with the _Starbucks_ one. I opened the door, and came back out. His back was turned, and when he heard me step out, he turned around.

"Don't you dare." I warned.

He looked like he was trying to stifle a laugh.

"No, no, you look good." He said. Patch did look sincere. But he couldn't fool me.

"Yeah right." I said.

He held out a coffee to me. I took it, and sipped it reluctantly.

"You realize that I am not going in there dressed like this, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, I know. You're _that_ picky." He answered.

"AM NOT!" I almost yelled.

"That proves my feisty theory." Patch smirked.

I didn't say anything else. He handed me his coffee, and took the black jacket that was hanging over his shoulder, and draped it around my shoulders. He took back both of the coffee from my hands, so I could pull my hands through the sleeves. The jacket was twice my size. It came down to almost my thighs, and the sleeves went well past my fingers. It smelled like a mixture of dark earth, mint, and coffee.

"Uh, thank you." I murmured.

He handed me back the coffee and took a step back, examining me again. He raised his eyebrows in approval.

"What?" I asked, feeling self conscious.

"Its nothing." He smiled, and led me back to the front of the shop.

Patch led me back to our table where Vee was sitting. Vee was still talking to Stefan, if not flirting. I could tell by her flirtatious smiles, how she was twisting her hair with her finger, and how she was leaning forward in her seat towards Stefan. I felt Patch stiffen behind me when he saw Stefan, but he continued to walk me back to our table.

Once we got to the table, I took a seat across from Vee. She gave me a questioning look, clearly indicating she meant _'What the hell are you doing with Patch?'_

"Hey. Its about time you got back." She said, and then looked at me a little more clearly. "

Why are you wearing a Starbucks shirt, Nora?" She asked, questioningly.

I could also tell by how she was darting glances between me and Patch's jacket that she was wondering why I was wearing his jacket.

"Uhh, I had a little run-in with Patch." I said.

"Still didn't answer my second question, babe." She said, urging for an answer.

"Uhhh, I spilled coffee on my shirt."

"And how did you spill coffee on your shirt…?" She said, still urging me for another answer.

"I sorta bumped into Patch." I mumbled, hopefully so that Stefan wouldn't hear. I glanced at Patch, seeing his reaction, but only saw him glaring at Stefan. I also noticed that Stefan was doing the same.

"Who's this?" Patch asked. I could tell he was agitated, just by how he said it.

"Stefan. The new transfer." Vee said, distractedly. I could tell she was occupied by staring at Stefan, which meant she let go of interrogating me for now. I sighed inwardly in relief.

Patch continued to stare at Stefan for a while, before he said, "Gotta get back to work. Guess I'll see you ladies tomorrow."

He ignored Stefan as he walked away.

"Well… That wasn't weird at all…" Vee muttered.

"Yeah." I said, slowly. "Do you know Patch?" I asked Stefan.

"Uhh, No. Why?" He said, almost cautiously. I could tell he was still distracted by what happened with Patch.

"Because.. you were staring at him like you knew him or something." I replied.

_And like you were sizing each other up_, I thought to myself. Maybe he's jealous of Patch…

He was about to say something when Vee interrupted him.

"Oh my gosh! I totally forgot! I have to baby-sit tonight for my cousins!" She said, in a rush, while getting her coffee and her hand-bag.

"Come on Nora, we _have_ to get going. Hurry!" Vee exclaimed.

"Um, no I'll just slow you down, you do ahead without me." I said.

"Are you sure?

"Yeah, I'm sure." I said, reassuringly.

It really wasn't much of a walk to my house.

"Okay, well I'll see you guys later." She said, while giving me a quick hug, and leaving the café.

Now it was only me and Stefan left. We looked at each other awkwardly before Stefan said,

"Uh, Well I gotta go, too. I'll see you tomorrow in school, Nora." I watched him leave, and sat back down on a chair. I really didn't have anywhere else to be, so I let mind wander off.

_What's up with Patch and Stefan? Why do they seem like they know each other? _I thought to myself. It was just too weird.

Before I knew it, I was the only person left in the café, and it was almost closing time. I discarded my coffee cup, and went outside. I decided to wait for Patch, mostly to ask him why he acted strange when he saw Stefan.

He finally came outside, and locked the door with the key. I walked up behind him. He turned around, and finally noticed me.

"Why are you still here, Angel? Can't get enough of me, can you?" He said, with a smirk.

"No, Patch. I was just waiting for you outside of _Starbucks_ so I can follow you home and rape you." I said, sarcastically.

"Oh trust me, it won't count as rape." He said, mischievously. I blushed, then immediately regretted what I said.

Dismissing his previous comment, I said "Why were you acting so strange?"

"What do you mean?" He asked, innocently.

"You know what I mean, Patch. Why were you acting so… weird around Stefan." I asked.

"I was acting strange?" He said. "Huh. Didn't notice. Anyways, why are you waiting outside of Starbucks?" He said, attempting to redirect the conversation.

"No reason. Just curious." I said.

"Uhh huh." He said. "A girl like you shouldn't be out during a time like this."

I started to get angry. "What do you mean 'a girl like me?' " I said, getting aggravated. "Do you think 'a girl like me' couldn't defend herself 'at a time like this.'?"

"I'm implying that you shouldn't be out at this time when there are all sorts of danger on the streets." He said, calmly. "And do you even have a ride home?" He asked, even though he already knew the answer. There were no other vehicles in the parking lot other than his black motorcycle.

"No." I mumbled. He walked to his motorcycle, and revved the engine.

"Then get on." He said.

"I can take care of myself, thanks." I said, defiantly. "I'd rather walk home than ride with you."

Of course, that was a lie. But I didn't want him knowing it was a lie. I started to walk away.

"Is riding with me that bad..?" he called, acting like he was hurt.

He was right; there might be a lot of creepers out there at this time of night. I sighed, and reluctantly walked over to his motorcycle, and got on.

"Fine." I said.

"Hold on tight." He said, while smirking. He handed me a helmet, and I put it on. Then I encircled my arms around his waist and leaned against his back.

He started the motorcycle, and we headed to my house. I felt like the ride would never end.

I still had my eyes squeezed shut when I heard him say, "You can open your eyes now, Angel."

When I opened my eyes, the first thing I saw was flashes darting across my eyes. I rubbed my eyes, and saw that Patch was smirking. The next thing I noticed was that we were at my house. I sighed, _finally._

Patch held out his hand, and I accepted it and stepped off the motorcycle.

"Uhhh. Nora…?"

"Hmm?" I said. He looked down at our still-clasped hands. I blushed, and quickly let go.

"No need to be embarrassed," He said, "I know I'm irresistible." I slapped him on the arm, but didn't say anything else. He chuckled. I walked up to my front door, and then turned around.

"Goodnight Patch, and thanks.

"No problem. Sweet dreams, Angel." He replied. Now that I think of it, I was actually getting used to him calling me that. I was even kind of fond if it.

He hopped back onto his motorcycle, and as I watched him leave, I felt a wave of sadness wash over me. I sighed.


	6. Chapter 6

**I finished 'Crescendo' yesterday, and I have a whole new perspective on Patch. I loved it though. Vivi bought me the book, and I read it in like a day. But Vivi hasn't read it, so don't spoil it for her. xD**

**She mostly wrote the this whole chapter, cause I was to busy reading. But I did dabble with it here, and there, but this was mostly her doing, so props to her.  
**

* * *

I woke up as I heard my deafening alarm clock go off, waiting to be turned off. I groaned, and blindly reached for the alarm clock. It took several tries before I finally shut it up. I groggily got up from the bed, and looked at the time; 7:42. Crap. Late…again. Not a surprise. I headed for the bathroom while grabbing a pair of casual, school-day clothes. I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair, as usual, was a big, frizzy, reddish-brown mess. I combed it out so that it seemed like it had some control, and pulled my hair into a tight pony-tail. I wasn't into make-up, but decided to apply some mascara and lipgloss. I slipped on a pair of skinny jeans, a blue t-shirt, and some black flats. It was a casual look, but its not like I want to impress anyone at school. Immediately, my thoughts went to Patch. Ugh. I'm thinking about him… Again. I left the bathroom, and went to head down the stairs. As I was heading downstairs, I immediately noticed a black object as I pass by. I quickly swerved around to see Patch's black leather jacket lying atop of my chair. Wow. I completely forgot to give him back his jacket. I picked up the jacket, and walked down the stairs, then heard car honks. Vee. I quickly grabbed my backpack while still holding Patch's jacket, and headed out the door. I never bothered eating breakfast, it was just useless to me, plus I never had any time to eat breakfast, anyways. I climbed into the passenger seat, and was greeted by none other than Vee.

"Hey, babe. Runnin' late like usual, I see." She commented, before heading to school. She looked back over at me, and finally noticed Patch's black leather jacket in my hands.

"I called yesterday after babysitting, but you didn't answer. What's up? And don't say 'nothing' because I'm sure you plus Patch's jacket plus not answering your phone equals something." She said, wanting an answer.

I sighed, mostly because I knew she was going to keep pestering me until I gave her a real answer.  
"Uhh, well.. After you left, Stefan left, and I stayed for a while at Starbucks. I didn't realize the time until it was closing time, and I sort of saw Patch. He drove me home on his motorcycle, and I forgot to give him his jacket. No biggie."

I tried to be persuasive, but I knew Vee wouldn't fall for it.

"Mhhmmm..." She said, but I could still tell she thought there was more than what I was telling her.

She didn't ponder any further though, making me feel relieved. Wanting to start a new conversation, I said  
"Soo… What happened with you and _Stefan_?" I asked.

I could tell she was interested in this new change of topic by how she was on the verge of smiling, and how her eyes lit up.

"Oh, you know, we talked, flirted, the usual." She said.

"Uhh huhh.." I said, knowing that she was trying hard not to over exaggerate her talk with Stefan. We pulled up into the school parking lot, and she turned off the engine to her car.

"So, you have a 'thing' for Stefan?" I said, with a smile.

"Maybe…." She responded, but I could clearly tell she did have a 'thing' for Stefan. I laughed, and then opened the car door.

"See ya later, Vee." I called, as I headed towards Coldwater High.

I wasn't surprised to see there were only a few people lurking near their lockers. Great. Late.. once again. I found my locker, and got my things for my first three periods.

The first 3 periods went in a rush, but it wasn't until 4th period that I noticed a faint, creepy presence disturbing me when I saw Stefan. Apparently he had 4th period with me.

"Hey...Nora, right?" He said, walking up to me.

"Yup. How's your first day at Coldwater High?" I said, starting friendly conversation.

"Not bad," he said. I was about to say something else, when I saw Marcie and her whore-wanna be's approach us.

"Hey. Stefan, right?" Marcie said in a seductive purr, clearly she had taken an interest in him.

"Yeah." He said, and smiled.  
"Well, I hope you like it here at Coldwater High, tell me if you need any help." She said while writing her number on his hand with pen.

I glared at her the whole time.  
She cast an evil glance at me before departing, and ran a hand across his chest, in addition to blowing him an air-kiss.

"Well… That was strange." Stefan said. "She's been shooting glances at me all day."

I laughed at that, then said,

"Maybe she has a 'thing' for you," while nudging him with my elbow. Then we both started laughing.  
Maybe Stefan won't be as bad as I thought.

During the rest of 4th period, we talked a lot about our interests, and barely even finished our class work.  
I don't know why, but I felt like I was being compelled to be Stefan's friend, as if I was almost forced to. I shook off that thought. Why would I think of that? Stefan is a nice guy, right? I thought. I didn't have Stefan for 5th period, which gave me plenty of time to think about him.

The bell rang for 6th period, and I hurried to Biology. Once I got in, I immediately saw that "Dissecting Frogs" was clearly written on the board with white chalk. Are you kidding me? It's the second day of school. I sat in my chair, and I could tell my face had gone pale. I really didn't do well with opening dead things. Or living things. I hated seeing animal's guts, and all that. It was disgusting. I snapped out of my trance when someone yelled "Hey, Nora!" behind me.

I turned around to see Stefan sitting 3 seats away from me, with a smile plastered onto his face. I smiled back, and then turned back around in my seat to find that someone had already took a seat next to me.

"Hey." Patch said, in his deep, seductive voice. "You okay? You look…. Pale." He commented, while looking at my face intently. I blushed at the intensity of his gaze, then darted a quick glance at the board, hoping he wouldn't notice. Apparently he did, because he looked at the board before registering what it said.

"Ohh." He said. "Scared of dissecting dead frogs?"

I nodded, and then looked down at my lap, slightly embarrassed. He lifted my chin, and looked me directly in the eye.

"Nothing to be embarrassed of, Nora." He looked sincere. I blushed even more. I decided to change the subject by giving him back his jacket.

"Oh, um I have to give you back your jacket." I mumbled.

I reached in my bag, and pulled out the jacket. I handed it back to him. His cold fingers brushed mines as I passed it to him, causing my heart to thump unevenly in my chest. I think he might have heard it, cause he smirked.

The bell rang and Coach began our lesson of what we had to do. I gulped, and prayed I wouldn't do anything too embarrassing.

"Eww! EWW! EWWWW!" I squeaked as I picked up the dead frog.

"Scared, Angel?" He said, "Of a frog..?" I could tell there was humor hidden in those words.

"A dead frog." I corrected him, then looked at Patch and smiled a mocking smile. He smiled back at me, an actual smile; a glorious, wonderful, smile that made my heart skip a few beats. I completely forgot about everything in that instant. I probably just sat there starting at him, untilI heard a voice snap me out of my daze.

"Nora. You okay? You dropped the frog.." He said, then after a moments' pause, corrected himself by saying "the dead frog."

Sure enough, on the floor was the dead frog. I sighed, and bent down to pick it back up. I was midway about to pick it up when it actually jumped at me. My heart skipped a few beats. I told myself I was imagining things, but sure enough, a few seconds later it jumped on my arm. I quickly shook it off, and screamed.

"OH MY GOSH! Its…its… its…... ALIVE!" I screamed again, while trying to get as far as possible from the frog. A few students started to crowd around me and Patch's table and murmured things I couldn't hear, and Coach came towards our table.

"What are you talking about, Grey?" Coach said, almost like I was delusional.

"What do you mean 'what am I talking?'. What are YOU talking about! I dropped the dead frog, and it JUMPED at me… twice!" I exclaimed, sounding a bit too crazy.

After a few moments, Coach said, "Nora… Calm down. Take deep breaths. There was no jumping frog."

I could tell he was saying it a bit too slowly, trying to make sure I understood what he was saying. I didn't say anything for about a minute. I was too shocked, because I KNEW I SAW A DEAD FROG JUMP BACK AT ME!

Then, after a while, Coach said "Are you feeling okay, Nora?" Do you need to go to the nurse?" He sounded concerned.

"Uh…Uh… N-No. I-I'm fine. I think I'm just seeing things." I stammered, hesitantly.

Then I heard someone call, "Poor, Nora. She's having hallucinations now. Boo hoo."

I turned around quickly to find who said it. Marcie. Of course. I watched her snicker, along with a few laughs in the back of the classroom. I gave a deathly glare at Marcie, but didn't say anything else. This girl was always trying to tease me. I didn't want to deal with her right now. Not after what just happened.  
"Too scared to say anything, Nora?" Marcie teased at me. "Or did you just forget how to talk?"

Now I was getting irritated. I walked up to Marcie and was about to slap her; hard. I was two inches from smacking her face when cold hands grabbed me by my waist and dragged me back, away from Marcie. I kept trying to claw my way to Marcie, but the cold hands were firm, keeping me in place, squirming. I heard people shout "Chick fight!" and "Fight, fight, fight!"  
I turned around, and saw that it was Patch who was holding me back.

"Let. Go." I said, growled, while grinding my teeth. I was still squirming from his grasp.

"No." He murmured in my ear, "I'm not going to let you fight some chick just because she made you mad. She's not worth it, Nora." His eyes were softening.

Vee, knowing Patch wasn't going to let me go any time soon, walked up to Marcie, got up in her face, and said "Back. Off. .girl. Or that will be the LAST thing you ever do. K?"

Finishing her threat, Vee shoved Marcie into a desk, while people around them started to back away. I even saw a kid pull out his phone while trying to record the fight. I rolled my eyes at that, _what, is he still in middle school or something? I thought to myself._  
After Marcie got herself composed, she walked up to Vee and made a punch. Vee, having fast reflexes, dodged the attack just barely.

"Is there anything better to do with your time when harass other people. Don't you have like some guys to go screw?" She spat with an attitude, seething with anger.

She was just about to make another swing to Marcie when Coach separated both of the two angry girls.

"ENOUGH!" Coach yelled. "I will NOT have this foolish behavior in my classroom! Go to the office! All three of you!"

"Coach, but, it wasn't me or Vee's fault, Marcie was the one who-" I tried to say, but was interrupted by Coach,  
"I DON'T CARE WHO'S FAULT IT IS. Go to the office. Now. And _no_ buts." He said, dismissing us.

"And to the rest of you, if I ever catch one of you trying to start a fight, you will get an immediate suspension. I'm not going to take any funny business in my classroom, Got it?" He said, strictly.

I heard the class mumble "_Yes sir's_".  
Vee and I groaned while heading out the door towards the office.

"Ugh. That son of a bitch, she's so annoying. I feel like ripping her head off right now," Vee said, angrily. "It's a perfect time too, no one's looking."

From behind us, we heard Marcie say, "Heard that."

"You were supposed to." Vee called back in here sing-song like voice, and I laughed.

I shot Vee a grin, who returned it back to me. We arrived at the office and we took a seat in the chairs. I slumped back in my seat and waited for the assistant principal to redirect us. As I waited I thought about how I was going to explain myself. Then I remembered how everyone was yelling fight, and all that kinda crap. But then I remembered not seeing Stefan anywhere. Where _was _Stefan?


	7. Chapter 7

**Merry Christmas guys. (: **

**I did this on purpose, cause I thought it would be cool. I'm such a dork. :p Well anyways, for people in the future, it might not be Christmas to yah. Haha, well enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

I looked at the clock one again. 7:12 AM. Ugh. It's only been 12 minutes since I got here for detention with Coach. 48 minutes to go. Oh joy, I thought to myself. I watched the clock impatiently. It felt like the clock was trying to mock me. I sighed. Time was going_ too _slow today.

I was about to ask Coach to go to the bathroom, hoping I could spend the rest of the time in detention there, when I felt something hit the side of my shoulder. I looked around, and then found a paper airplane on the ground that said 'open' on the side of it. I glanced at Vee. She shrugged. _Wow, she must be dying of boredomnes._ I thought. I picked up the airplane, and opened it.

_Hey. _ The note said.

I wrote back saying,

_you seriously that bored, Vee?_

I sent it back to her, and she responded saying,

_Yeah, I'm desperate. Help me out here._

I was just about to send back a reply when I heard Coach say,

"What are you doing, Nora?"

I quickly crumpled the note, and tried to hide it to make it unnoticeable.

"Nothing..." I said, trying to cover my obvious lie. Did I mention I'm a horrible liar?

"Let me see it." He said, demandingly.

"See what?" I asked, innocently.

"Not going to work, Grey. Hand it to me." He said, then after a moment added, "And next time you should really try to work on being a better liar."

Marcie snickered at that. I sighed, got the note, and then handed it to Coach.  
As I made my way back to my seat, I gave Vee an apologetic smile. She shrugged it off, probably meaning that it wasn't a big deal. Coach read the note, then realizing it wasn't anything bad, he crumpled the note back into a ball and threw it directly into the trash can. Minutes ticked by, leaving me bored out of my mind. I didn't know how much time had passed when I heard Marcie drumming her pencil on the desk. She continued to do it, and after a few minutes I got seriously annoyed.

"Could you shut up, for like, two minutes at least?" I retorted, annoyed.

"Make me." She replied, uncaringly. I was about to when I was interrupted by Coach.

"Cut it out girls."

I sighed, and then leaned back into my seat. I closed my eyes. After what seemed like seconds, but was actually minutes, Coach said,  
"You are dismissed for today. Don't forget you still have detention until Friday" He said, "Same time."

I sighed. Finally, free. Me and Vee exited the classroom and went our different directions to our first period.

The day overall went pretty slowly. I answered questions when I was asked to, and pretended to sound interested in group conversations. I didn't eat at lunch. I talked a bit to Stefan; he seemed to be the only friend, other than Vee. I was relieved when the bell rang for 6th period.  
_Finally_, I thought, _one period left till I'm free of this hellhole._

In biology, I was really aware that Stefan was behind me. But worse, Patch didn't really acknowledge me much. He smiled at me once when he sat down, but throughout the whole period, he didn't talk to me. My eyes kept on wandering back to him, wondering why he was so quiet. I started to miss his innuendos. When the bell rang, I was relieved and started to pack my things. Patch had left in a rush. I sighed. Did I do something wrong? I thought to myself. I knew for sure that I was standing there like an idiot, thinking about a guy that probably didn't even like me. I couldn't help it. I had a strange attraction to Patch. Then I thought What if he doesn't like me like that? I felt a stab of pain flicker across me.  
I looked back at Vee, waiting for her to pack her things, so we could go. Instead, I saw Stefan and Vee talking. Flirting would be a more appropriate word. Stefan turned to look at me, and grinned. I smiled back at him, and walked over. I was about to say 'hi', when I heard a snicker from behind me. Marcie. Did she really want to go through this again? Suddenly I heard Coach's booming voice.

"? Could I have a moment with the girls? I need to talk to them privately." Coach said, while flicking a glance at us.

"Uhh, yes sir." Stefan smiled at Vee and I, then left.

"Okay, as we all know, you three can't seem to get along together. Well, you two," he said, pointing at Vee and I, "and Marcie can't get along. Which caused the incident yesterday, which lead to no dissection."

"Way to state the obvious, Coach." Vee replied.

Coach sent Vee a look, but didn't say anything about her comment.

He continued, "That is why you have to make up for it."

"What?" All three of us said in unison.

"That's right. I've got three frogs with your names on them." He said, with a smirk. Obviously he was enjoying this.

We all moaned, and then followed Coach into the lab.  
He set one frog on each of our dissection trays. I looked down at my dead frog. I felt nauseous, but not as much as yesterday.

"Okay, so you're gonna start with the cutting the dorsal side." He instructed.

Two minutes later, I heard Vee gag. I turned to see her face a pale green. She raised her hand.

"Um, Coach, I'm not feeling so hot." She muttered.

"You don't look so hot either." Marcie said under her breath.

I shot Marcie a glare that basically said 'you want a re-run with what happened yesterday?' Marcie then decided to shut up. I smiled to myself, proud.

"Um, excuse me, Coach." I called.

He turned around. I gestured to Vee. Then Coach inspected Vee.

"Oh wow. You _are _green, Sky. Okay, go home before you throw all over my floor. I'll give you half credit for trying." He said.

With that, Vee got her bag and fled the room. With that, My jaw dropped.

"Coach, you can't like Vee drive home like that!" I almost yelled. "How is she going to get home? Is a magical carpet going to carry her home?" I said, sarcastically.

Coach sighed. "Don't use that attitude with me, Grey. " He said, seriously, "But just this once, I'll let you go help your friend."

I took off my gloves, and threw them in the trash, and put my apron up. I ran to the girls bathroom to wash up. Then I tried to find Vee. When I couldn't, I got out my phone to text her, but I saw that I had one new message. It was from Vee.

_sorry babe. I had to go ASAP. do u think u can catch a taxi or something? I slipped some money in your locker. luv u._

Ugh, I rather walk home. I was not going to catch a taxi. I don't know why, but they just scare me. I would give Vee back her money tomorrow.

As I walked out of the school, I felt the fresh air hit me like a punch in the face. It seemed like it was going to rain, which left the air smelling like pine. I breathed in the fresh scent.  
I started to walk home when I felt an eerie feeling crawl up my back. I tried to shake it off, but I couldn't. I threw a glance over my shoulder, and didn't see anything. Then I heard a rustle in the trees. I turned my head in the direction and was met with a luminous pair of green eyes. Stefan. But when I blinked, they were gone. I called out Stefan's name, but I didn't get an answer. I started to feel like an idiot, so I stopped. What the hell? I know for a fact that I saw his eyes. No one has those same eyes that he does. Suddenly, I saw a black Jeep Commander turn the corner. I started to walk faster, but I knew I couldn't out run it. Then, the Jeep stopped and the window rolled down. I locked eyes with the driver. He had black glowing eyes. _Patch._ Relief washed over me. I had never felt this relieved to see him.

"Hey Angel, need a ride?" He asked with a grin, knowing that I indeed did need a lift.

"Uh, no. I'd rather walk." I said, as I kept walking. "It's a rather nice day out, don't you think?" I said, with a smirk.

"Oh really?" He said, questioningly.

And just as he said that, thunder rolled across the sky, loud enough to make me wince. And then rain started to pour. I stood there, and let the rain seep through my clothes.

"Really." I spat, and started to walk again.

The Jeep tugged forward, matching my pace.

"Still liking the weather, Nora?" He asked, with a smile on his lips. I glared at him.

"You're going to get sick walking through the rain like that." He said.

"Its better then riding with you." I said, as I got soaked by a wave of rain.

I groaned. I actually liked this outfit.

Abruptly the Jeep pulled over, and Patch got out. I kept walking, but he kept with my speed easily.

"Ugh, what do you want, Patch?" I asked.

"Seems kind of obvious what I want." His eyes trailed over my outfit, lingering on a few choice places.

"I thought you were smarter than that, Nora." Patch teased.

After I didn't say anything, he continued.

"It wouldn't seem gentlemanly if I let you walk out in the rain, now would it?" He mocked.

I didn't bother looking at him. I didn't bother answering him, either.  
After a while of walking in the rain, Patch caught my arm, and turned me around to face him. He caught my chin with his fingers, making me look at him.

I heard my breathe hitch in my throat. Patch was beautiful. The pouring rain had already drenched him, and his shirt clung to his well built chest. His hair was wet making it had to be blacker, as if it were possible. I was mesmerized with his presence. I felt an urgent to kiss him.  
After a few seconds I realized what I just said. I told myself to let it go; there was no way I was going to fall for Patch. Not in a million years.

"You okay Nora..? You're staring. Am I that hot?" He asked smirking.

"Um, yeah. I mean, yeah to I'm okay not to you're hot." I stammered, knowing I wasn't even making sense.

" Ouch. " He said, pretending to sound hurt.

"Are you cold?" He asked after I didn't respond.

I hadn't really notice that I was, until now. Even though it was still summer, the rain drops hit me like little ice pellets.

"Um, no.. I'm fine." I murmured.

"No, you're not. You are a terrible liar." He noted.

Patch steered me too the jeep. His hands are a few degrees warmer then the rain, I noticed.  
He opened the door while I got in, and then walked to the driver's side. I didn't realize that I was shivering, until he turned the heat up, and it blasted me in the face.

"Woah!" I exclaimed, trying to figure out which button turned it down.

"Sorry, here let me do it."

His cold fingers brushed mines, and my heart reacted. Once the heat got adjusted right, I sighed in satisfaction as the cold was being replaced with the warmth air.

"I thought you weren't cold." Patch pointed out.

"I'm not.." I lied.

"Did I mention you're a horrible liar?"

"Once or twice."

Patch chuckled.  
I looked down, and something caught my attention.  
A single feather. It was beautiful; the feather was as long as my fingers to halfway to my elbow. It was also black. As black as Patch's hair. I picked it up. It felt soft, it was also glossy. This was defiantly a birds feather.

"Patch, look at this." I said.

I thought I saw a flash of panic cross his eyes.

"Where did you get that?" He asked. Patch looked like he was struggling to keep his voice calm.

"I found it on the floor." I said, cautiously.

I didn't get why he was freaking out over a feather. I saw his lips press together in a thin line.

"Why are you getting worked up about a feather?" I said, confusion etched out on my face.

He didn't respond. Did I piss him off or something?

When I looked up, we were suddenly at my house. I pocketed the feather.

As I started to get my stuff together, I heard Patch's door open, when I looked over, I saw that he was walking over to my door. He opened my door waiting for me to get out. My jeans were stuck on the leather seating, making it hard to get up. When I did, Patch helped me down. We walked to my door, both of us not caring that we were getting drenched again. I turned around to say bye, but his face was still tense from the feather discussion, the goodbye stuck in my throat.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine. Goodnight Nora." He said but his voice was hard.

Patch looked at me, and as light as a moth's wing he tenderly brushed his wintry fingertips across my cheek, as if he was scared of breaking me. I shivered at his touch. He turned, wordlessly, and walked back to his car, where the heavy rain consumed him until I couldn't see him anymore.

* * *

**It might take a little longer for the next chapter, because Vivi and I decided to wait like 2 days longer to update, to see if we get any new reviews. It also gives us time to write the other chapters better for you awesome fans. (: **


	8. Chapter 8

**Happy New Years! (1/1/11) We posted this on new years, so yah.. This is the longest chapter that we have yet, So Hope you guys enjoyy! (;**

* * *

Patch didn't talk to me again after I found that feather in his car. Days turned into weeks, I gave up on talking to him too.

As I sat in biology waiting for Vee to arrive, I opened my textbook and studied for the bio test we had today on 'Cell Division'. I felt someone plop down next to me. Assuming it was Patch, I didn't look up. Abruptly, I got that, eerie, peculiar, uncanny sensation inside me, and I looked up. To my surprise, I was met by a pair of radiant, glowing, emerald eyes, then luminous black ones.

"Oh hey, I thought you were Patch." I said.

"Ha-ha, yeah, the guys' weird, he's always giving me dagger eyes. " Stefan told me.

_I wonder why_, I thought. I smiled.

"Um, anyways, I wanted to ask you something." Stefan said.

"Okay, shoot."

"Well, I was wondering if you would go to the movies with me... tomorrow?" He asked.

Oh wow. I did not see that coming. But how could I say yes? I knew that Vee was into him, so I couldn't. I opened my mouth to say no, but then I saw Patch walk through the door with Marcie clinging onto him. She was giggling, and laughing. Before I could stop it, I blurted out,

"I would like that, Stefan."

"Great I'll pick you up at six thirty." Stefan said with a smile, and with that, he left.

A few seconds later, Patch appeared. His eyes were the darkest I've ever seen them. He sat down, and I looked back down at my textbook.

"Why is he picking you up at six thirty?" Patch demanded.

"I'm sure that's not any of your business. You haven't been talking to me, and now you you're demanding me about my personal life?" I spat back.

He sighed, and then turned all the way in his chair facing me.

"Look, I know I've been a jerk, but I have my reasons."

"And that would be?"

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me." Patch said.

I rolled my eyes, and looked back at my text book. I didn't talk to him, nor did he talk to me the rest of period.

The sixth bell finally rang. I gathered my books, and I was about to head out. I was almost out the door when I casted a last glance at Patch. I was always mesmerized with his beauty. I could've stayed in this position forever, but I was snapped back to my senses. I now noticed that Patch was now talking to Marcie. I clenched my fists in anger. Of all people, why did he have to choose Marcie? I watched as Marcie had on her flirtatious smile on her too-skanky face, how she kept leaning a bit too close to Patch, showing cleavage, and how she kept batting her eyelashes at him. I knew my knuckles had no doubted they had gone white, but I didn't care. I also didn't care that I was standing there like a maniac, staring angrily at Patch…. With Marcie. Suddenly, I heard someone call my name,

"Nora! Nora!" I heard Vee call out to me.

I zoned back into reality and gave a hard stare at whoever was calling my name, but then I thought twice about what I just did. I blinked, erasing my hard stare at Vee.

"Jeez. What's up with you, Nora?" She said, while looking at me very strangely, almost creeped out. "I've been calling your name for like 3 minutes now."

"Huh?" I asked, slightly confused.

"Did you even hear what I just said?" She asked, slightly annoyed and angry at the same time. "Probably not. You've been too busy glaring at Patch and Marcie. I swear, if looks could kill, they'd be dead hours ago." She said while giving a slight laugh, probably trying to lighten the mood.

It was a pathetic attempt, but I felt bad for coming on so strongly at her before, so I decided to go along with her.

I smiled. "Sorry about that, Vee." I said. "I'm just annoyed that the mother of all sluts is talking to Patch."

I blurted angrily then realized what I just said_. Gosh_, I told myself, _am I getting that pathetic_?

I inwardly scowled at myself.

"Mhmm.." She said. She looked at me closely for a moment before asking, "So… got any plans for tonight?"

I was about to say no when it finally resurfaced in my mind that I still had a "date" with Stefan.

"Yeah, I'm going to the movies with—" I said, then cut short of what I was about to say.

No way was I going to tell Vee about my date with Stefan. She would rip my head off before I got the chance to leave the classroom.

I quickly started over my statement by saying, "Actually, I think me and Mom are going to a Chinese restaurant tonight."

_Yeah right,_ I thought to myself.

That was a major lie; my mom isn't even home tonight. I tried to hide my face from Vee, knowing if she saw my face she would see the guilt scribbled all over my face.

"Oh…" She said, but I could tell she thought something was wrong. "Cool."

After a few awkward moments of her staring at me, expecting me to say something, while I looked at the floor, I said,  
"Uhmm… I think I should be heading home, now."

"Yeah, of course, come on." She replied quickly.

"Actually, it's a nice day out, I think I'll walk." I told her, absently shooting a glance at Patch, who was _still_ talking to Marcie.

I heard Marcie laugh at what he said. I tried to hide my newly found anger with a smile directed to Vee.

"Bye, Vee. I'll call you later tonight."

"Mkay.." She said, still uncertain about my previous behavior. She shook it off before saying, "Later babe."

And then left me in the classroom with Patch and Marcie, I casted another glance at Patch before I left, but was surprised to see him already looking at me. He looked at me with intensity, so I stared right back at him. I gave him an appreciative once-over, and he reciprocated. I smirked. I could've probably stared into those black, orbs-for-eyes of his forever, but was interrupted by Marcie, who had finally looked to see who had caught Patch's attention.  
"Oh, its you," Marcie said in a disgusted voice.  
"Trust me," I said, "It's not like I enjoy seeing_ your_ face every day." I gave a shudder, then topped it off by mimicking her disgusted expression, using emphasis to let her know I was mocking her.  
Behind Marcie, I saw Patch give his signature ghostly smile, and I could tell hidden in his eyes were amusement. I inwardly sighed.  
"Still here?" Marcie said with an attitude that was very annoyed.

I rolled my eyes, and left the classroom, catching Patch's eyes for a fraction of a second.

-  
_Tick, tock, tick, tock_.

With every "ticking" noise the clock made, I grew more and more annoyed.

_Where the hell was Stefan?_ I thought, then glanced at the clock. 6:52.

He's already 22 minutes late. I rolled my eyes and groaned, I thought girls were supposed to be the ones "fashionably late." I tapped my foot on the floor repeatedly, and then looked down at my outfit.

I had chosen to wear a 2-Fer body with a printed floral design, and a scoop neckline paired with some faded skinnys. I had pulled my hair into a pony-tail, mainly because I didn't want to get all dressed up for Stefan. At first I was decide to wear a spaghetti strap dress that was mid-thigh, not too flashy, but it did make my legs stand out. It was white around the chest, with a pale blue band that clenched under the white, and then the rest was a sea green. But that was too dressy, and I chose to go casual. I mean its not like I wanted to impress Stefan. I put on a coat of mascara, and some lip gloss. Then I thought of how guilty I felt about not telling Vee about my date with Stefan. I sighed. My thoughts kept rambling on until I heard the doorbell ring.  
I walked to the door, and opened it. Sure enough, there at my doorstep, was Stefan.

"Hey. Sorry I'm late. I had a run-in with an old… friend," He said, saying 'friend' with emphasis.

He had a fake apologetic smile glued to his face, but I could see through it. I knew he couldn't have possibly cared whether or not he was 25 minutes late.

I put on my fake 'oh it's okay' smile and said, "No worries. We should get going now, though. Wouldn't want to be late, do we?"

"Yeah, let's go." And we headed to his VW Passat, and we were on our way.

Once we got to the movies Stefan gave me a twenty dollar bill to get popcorn and drinks, while he got the tickets. As I stood in line for the snacks, I spotted Marcie. _Oh god, what the hell is she doing here?_ I said to myself. I got the popcorn, I went to the butter machines, and put some butter on the popcorn.  
_Hope Stefan likes butter,_ I thought, as I practically drowned the popcorn with butter. I looked over to wear Marcie was, and I was going to turn back around when I saw Patch strolled over, and slung his arm around her. My heart dropped, and I think my jaw did too, cause when Stefan came over he said,

"Nora..are you okay? I got the tickets."

Stefan held one out to me.

"Um, yeah."I mumbled, taking from him.

"Then let's go." He smiled, and led me into the theater.

I looked back at Patch and Marcie, and this time, I caught Patch's eyes for a fraction of a second, before I look away.

Once we got into the theater, Stefan tried to make small talk during the previews. We were going to see some movie called '_Just Friends'_. It's about a serial killer telling everyone he just wants to be 'Just friends' and kills them. The movie wasn't all that crowded, there were only a little group here and there. Just when the movie was just about start, Marcie and Patch walked down the aisle hand in hand. I looked away, and tried to focus on the movie, but they sat five rows ahead of us. I was really hoping they wouldn't look back.

Throughout the movie, he slipped his hand into mines, put his arms around me, skimmed my neck with his face, and once tried to nibble my ear.

Not even halfway through the movie, Stefan tried to slyly put his hand around my waist. I squirmed from his touch. He started to lean closer, and then made his final move. He then turned my head with his hand, making me face him, and he kissed me forcefully. His hands worked their way upward. A little shocked, it took me a moment to process what he just did. It wasn't until he forced his tongue into my mouth that I broke the kiss.

"Stefan!" I almost yelled, angrily.  
Anyone around us looked back. Including Patch and Marcie. I looked down and flushed. I was lucky for the dim lights hiding me.

"Come on, Nora. You know you want me." He said in his best seductive voice.

It didn't work for me, though. He tried to plant another sloppy kiss on my lips when hurriedly thought of an excuse to escape from him.

"Uhm. I need to go to the restroom." I said in a rush. I pried away from his touchy hands, and I squirmed out his grasped, then hurried off out the theater before he could say or do anything else. I was vaguely aware of someone going in the same direction as me out the theater. Once I got out of the theater, I felt the smell of butted popcorn hit me. All I wanted was to get away from that creep. He seemed so nice and friendly when I met him before. I guess looks can be deceiving. I sighed as I got out of the theater.  
I walked around in front of the theater outside near the parking lot.

Okay, well one thing for sure is that Stefan has a "thing" for me. I groaned. How am I going to explain this to Vee?  
'Hey, Vee. Remember Stefan? The guy you have the hots for? Well yeah, he was trying to shove his tongue down my throat, but no worries, I stopped him before he could go any further. I just thought that you should know that. Oh, and also that I am 100% sure I don't like him, so we're good, right?'

I replayed the scene in my head, and then laughed bitterly at myself. If only I had rejected Stefan about going to the movies before. I thought of telling Stefan I wasn't feeling well, so I could ditch him, but then who would pick me up? Not Vee, for sure. And I don't have any change for a taxi. Ugh. Now I do wish I kept the change from the old lady. I moaned, having no other choice but to go back in the theater and wait until the movie was over.

On my way to the back to the theater, I saw a shadow creep up behind me and I felt cold hands seize my wrist, and spun me around.

I started to scream, but before I could get any sounds out, strangers' hands clamped over my mouth. I struggled in his hard grip, trying to claw my way out. It still wouldn't budge.

I was about to bite the hand when he said, "Calm down, Angel. Its me." in his deep, husky voice.

I turned around, and saw Patch. I pried his cold hand off my mouth. I breathed a sigh of relief, but it quickly changed into anger.

"Ugh, what the hell Patch? You could've just tapped me on the shoulder or something!" I practically yelled.

I could tell he was inwardly laughing at me, his eyes had lightened up, and his mouth was curved upward. Patch was beaming with amusement. I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction that he wanted.

"You know, you look very hot when you're mad." He commented, as if nothing was wrong.

I ignored the comment.

"What do you want, Patch?" I asked, calmly now, but still annoyed.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded, his tense face all business now.

"At a movie theater, gee, maybe I was bowling." I replied, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

That seemed to relax him a bit.

"No, I meant what are you doing here with _him?"_ Patch inquired.

"Ha-ha, why do you care, shouldn't you be with Marcie?" I spat out her name like it was poisonous acid,

Patch ignored my question, and asked me his own.

"What are you doing here with him?" He asked again; too calmly that I knew something was up. I could tell there was anger behind those words.

When I didn't answer, Patch grabbed my hand.

"Come on, I'm taking you home. You are not staying here."

"What the hell, are you kidding me? Who do you think you are? You can't just drag me ou-" I started but was cut short.

What's going on here? Are you okay, Nora?" Stefan's voice boomed across the small concession area.

"I'm fin-" I got cut off once again.

"I thought you were going to the restroom?" Stefan's said through his teeth.

"Oh. Uhhm, Yeah. Well, I did, but then I needed some fresh air because I felt nauseous, but then I saw Patch here, and I, umm.." I knew I was babbling, but I really didn't know what to say.

The guy had just tried to make out with me not even 15 minutes ago, and its been awkward on my part.

Patch had started to stiffen, and knowing Patch, that probably wasn't a good thing at a time like this.

"She's fine..now. With me. I'm gonna take her home. Save you the trouble." Patch said, his voice harsh.

"Oh, its no trouble. Besides, she came with me." Stefan said.

He reached passed Patch to grab my wrist, but Patch pulled me behind him.

"What are you doing, she came here with me." Stefan growled

"Yes, I realize that, but I'm taking her home." Patch said, almost tauntingly.

"No she's not."

Stefan reached behind Patch again, but suddenly Patch jerked backward, taking me along with him, and Stefan snatched the empty air where Patch and I were.

He suddenly threw a punch in Patch's direction, and I gasped. Patch dodged it.

What was that? I had no idea Stefan was that violent.

"I think you should go." Patch said, coldly enough to make me have shivers at 85 degrees Fahrenheit, and calmly enough to make his voice sound deadlier.

Before he could answer, Marcie came stomping out. She stopped short when she saw Patch's protective stance in front of me.

"Um, is everything okay..?" Marcie said, eyeing Patch.

"Yeah, everythings fine." Patch said, his eyes still locked on Stefan.

Patch slowly turned towards Marcie as Stefan started walking away. She looked stunned. Patch wordlessly stepped closer to me, and hesitantly put his hand at the small of my back. Seeing that I didn't freak out by his touch, he softly yet firmly urged me forward.

I didn't say a word as Marcie, Patch, and I went into his black commander jeep and headed to Marcie's house to drop her home. I didn't say anything about her rude comments about me. I was _not_ in a mode to talk.

After dropping off a _very _mad Marcie at her house, Patch headed to my house. I was silent the whole way. When we got there, he turned off the engine, and got out of the car. He walked to my side of the car, and opened the passenger door. I took his hand he offered to me, and hopped out the car. We walked up the porch steps.  
I turned to face him. I didn't know what to say, so I just stared at him.

Finally, he broke the silence, "Well…?" He said, cautiously.

"I could've handled Stefan, Patch. I already told you I'm not defenseless.." I said, almost inaudibly.

"Sure you could've." He said, while rolling his eyes.

"Yes. I could have." I insist, almost angrily.

Why was I getting mad at him? He did save me from Stefan, after all.

"No, you can't, you're so vulnerable, trust me."

"What the hell ever! I've been taking care of myself since I can remember; I don't suddenly need someone to take care of me."

"Oh, you do. Now. Just promise me you'll never go out with him again."

"What? Who the hell do you think you are, to tell me who I can, and can't go with?" I retorted.

"Nora, its complicated, just promise me," Patch paused before saying, "And he's not worthy of you."

"Oh, right. Cause Marcie is worthy of you!" I said, and turned to open the door.

Patch caught my hand.

"Nora.." He whispered.

Suddenly, my bones turned into jelly.

I didn't realize how close Patch was until now. I looked up at him. We were about two inches from being chest to chest with each other. Patch grabbed the waistband of my jeans, and pulled me close. He caught my other hand, and intertwined them together. His hands were so cold, compared to the summer breeze out here. Without thinking, I moved closer to him, his knee touching my thigh. He looked so gorgeous in the dim lighting. My gaze moved to his lips where they stayed there. I saw his lips curve up in a smirk, and I dragged my eyes back up to Patch's eyes.

"Distracted, Nora?" He asked mischievously, while his eyebrow lifted up.

I flushed at the thought, and I looked at the ground.

His lips held his signature ghost of a pirate smile. Patch let go of our hands, and moved one to the nape of my neck, and the other to my waist. My hands fell limp at my side. Patch leaned down and his nose exploring my neck. I felt the breathe hitch in my throat, as sensed his breathe on my tongue. I could almost taste his deliciousness. Absentmindedly, I leaned in breathing his scent, causing my lip to barely brush against his. Then, Patch softly pressed his lips against mines they and melted together. His lips were oh-so-soft as they molded themselves around mines. My breath became a gasp as I kissed him back. My hands snaked themselves around his neck where they locked, and I grab his hair, clutching him closer. My fingers played with his hair, tugging tightly. He moved the hand that was on my waist to the small of my back, pressing me against him. Deepening the kiss, he ever so slightly parted his mouth. I felt his tongue run along my bottom lip, and I responded by eagerly reaching up on my tippy toes, nibbling his bottom lip. When I did, Patch pulled back faintly.

"Hey, easy there." He murmured against my lips.

I could barely hear him with the blood pounding in my ear, and my heart hammering in my chest. I looked down, feeling the blood rushing in to my cheeks and I was breathing very deeply, trying to regain my breath.

"No need to be embarrassed, Nora. I thought we already got over the fact that I'm irresistible." Patch teased.

His cold fingertips softly brushed across my red, hot cheek.

"I think you should go inside now." He murmured.

Suddenly, a light switched on and shined through the window. What? Was my mom home? I didn't even see her car.

Disentangling myself from Patch, looked down, avoiding his eyes, not knowing what to say.

"Bye, Angel." He said, I heard a smile in his voice.

"Um, uh, bye Patch." I mumbled.

When I looked up, Patch was already halfway back to his car. I sighed and smiled to myself as I went inside.

* * *

**So they finally kissed! Review? **


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry its been awhile since I've updated. D; Vivi, and I have been busy, but we still manged to write! So here you goooooooooooooooooooooo. **

**

* * *

**

_I was in a forest. Running. All I knew was that I had to get away from the shadows. They were chasing me. As fast of a runner as I am, I still couldn't outrun them, they were gaining up on me. I frantically looked through the forest, searching for an escape. My vision was blurry, and it seemed like the forest was endless. Everywhere I looked, I saw these abnormal, shadow-like … things closing in on me. I screamed for help, and tried to dodge them, even though I knew it was no use. I was already backed up into a tree, the shadows only merely two feet away. My heart racing in my chest, and and I could feel the adrenaline running in my veins. I screamed as they came closer, all of them chanting something. Suddenly, a figured appeared from between them walking towards me. The figured had wings. A wing span bigger than any animal I've ever seen. It was a human._

_"Well hello, Nora." It said._

_The voice was male, deep, familiar._

_Stefan._

_He was in full view now. He had stopped two feet away from me. His wings were black, covered in red. Blood._

_Stefan grinned, a grin looking so deadly, it was terrifying._

_"I'm sorry, but I had too," he smiled, innocently, "Get her."_

It wasn't until one of the shadows touched me, that I woke up.

My heart was pounding and my hair slick with sweat.  
I squinted at the clock; 6:02AM. I heard a faint dinging, and then realized it was my cell. I looked at the caller ID; Vee.

"Vee," I groaned, rubbing my eyes. I still horrified by that vivid dream.

" 'Sup, babe." She replied cheerily, "So I was thinking you, me, and _Seventy-elevens_? Six thirty sharp. And maybe we could go shopping or see a movie. Have a girls day out."

I heard her laugh, she acted as if it was totally normal to call at 6 in the morning.

"Six thirty? AM? As in…." I looked back at the clock, "twenty-five minutes from now?" I said drowsily, annoyed and irritated.

"Heavens, no!" She exclaimed, "I'm not that crazy. Six thirty as in PM."

Did she even take in consideration some people were trying to sleep? Meaning me. Although I was glad she had called when she did.

"Why didn't you call me later, Vee?" This was so Vee-like. "Or you could've texted me,"

"Is it so bad that I just wanted to talk to my good friend that I haven't seen in forever?" He voice held mock innocence.

"At 6:00 in the morning?" I scoffed. "I saw you yesterday."

"I was lonely, " She replied. I could tell she was pouting. "Plus you never answered my texts."

"Why would I reply your texts at 6 in the morning? Have some common sense, Vee."

"Ugh. Whatever, Just promise you'll come and we can be done with this conversation."

I rolled my eyes and gave an exasperated sigh.

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever," I said, and then hung up.

I was going to regret that later, but its 6:00 in the morning. Who would call to ask dinner plans at this time? I love the girl, but I doubt how much sanity she has sometimes. Realizing I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, I dragged my feet to the bathroom to wash-up and headed downstairs.

As I walked down the stairs, I smelled toast and heard sizzling bacon. My mom was off today.

"Hey sweetie, is that you?" Mom called.

_No, its Jack The Ripper. _I wanted to say, but instead I called back, "Yup."

"Oh goodie, right on time. I made breakfast!" Mom said, sounding very enthusiastic.

"Oh yum. I can smell it to, mom." I said.

When I turned the corner, she came into full view. My mom was petite with brown curly hair that fell around her shoulders. And like me, she was also all legs.

She smiled when she saw me, and I smiled back.

"So how was your sleep?" Mom asked. "Last night, I went to check up on you, and you look kinda restless."

"Oh yeah, a little, but I'm fine." I mumbled back.

She seemed to let it drop.

"So have you gotten any plans for today?" Mom asked, as we sat down.

It reminded me of my day with Vee.

"Oh yeah. I do, actually. Vee called, asking if I wanted to have a 'Girls Days Out' with her."

"Oh that sounds fun. Are you gonna go?"

"I was planning too, but if you wanted to do something.." I trailed off.

"Oh no, no. I actually have something to do too."

"Oh really? That's good, Mom. What are you doing?"

"Well," she seemed to hesitate. "I'm going on a dinner date with a co-worker."

"Oh."

I was surprised. Mom wasn't really the type to date, after my dad left. It never really seemed that she was into all that, but I guess I should be happy for her now that she's willing to date again.

"That's great, Mom." I smiled at her.

After Mom left for her dinner date, I began to get ready for my day with Vee. Mom's date was pretty early. I was sure they were gonna go do something before dinner, cause it was pretty early.

As I got ready, I felt an eerie, spine tingling feeling crawl up my back. I tried to ignore it, but I couldn't shake it off. When I got done, it was only five thirty-eight. I decided to go early. I got my keys and headed out to my car. As I walk outside, the eerie feeling grew stronger, causing me to half run to my car. When I got in, I shut the car door with more force than necessary and lock it. I let out a sigh, and start the car.

It was about a twenty minute drive from my house to _Seventy-eleven._ Once I got there, it was only six. I had about thirty minutes, until Vee came. I hated to wait, but I had rather wait, than be by myself with a creepy feeling. And the feeling went away, once I was surrounded with people.

After about five minutes of waiting, I climbed out of the car seeking something to do, while I waited for Vee.

I was walking when I noticed the same, familiar creepy sensation making its way up my spine. I shuddered, and tried to shake it off. I walked for about three minutes, when I finally noticed my surroundings. What really stood out was all of the graffiti plastered over it, like a mask trying to conceal an identity. Intrigued, I scoped out the building. I walked around, and as I got closer to the other side of the building, the unnatural sensation I was frequently having skyrocketed. I was on all alert-mode now. I could vaguely hear voices, and I slowly crept towards them, making sure I didn't make a sound.

"When are you going to tell her?" A man with a slight Irish accent demanded.

There was a moment of silence, as if the other person were contemplating what he had said.

"I'm not going to." The other person said calmly, in a deep husky voice.

Immediately, I froze in my tracks. I'd know that voice anywhere. I inched forward so that I could see both of them fairly well, but I was still effectively hidden. Yep, my suspicions were right; it was Patch. I exhaled a sigh of relief, then thought why Patch would be near an abandoned building, talking with some guy that looked around mid-twenties.

" 'You're not going to..?'" the Irish guy repeated, disbelievingly. He gave a bitter laugh, "You might as well, lad. You and I both know the archangels already know about her, no use denying the truth. You're gonna have too. And what about that guy? She doesn't know about him."

_Archangels? What guy?_ I thought to myself, _and who is this mysterious girl they're talking about?_

"I am not going to get Nora mixed into this. Especially with the archangels." He muttered, discontentedly.

My mind slowly processed what he said. Did he just say my name? Still confused and wanting to know what was going on. No way was I going to live with myself if I just left it like this.

"Mate, she was already mixed into this situation the second she was born. And you have too, he could be very dangerous." He said solemnly, with a hint of empathy.

The Irish guy continued, seeing that Patch had nothing to say,  
"You can't just keep on trying to protect her, Patch. Sooner or later, she's going to find out. In due time, every Nephilim will realize she is not dead, then all hell will break loose. And that guy is gonna be the first to get to her."

He said the last part uncomfortably, shifting his feet. Um,_What__.? _ I'm supposed to be 'dead'? And what is this Nephilim thing they're talking about? I was starting to think they were crazy, drunk even. I doubted myself, knowing they seemed nowhere near being high.

"Yeah, I get that, Rixon. She's very.. Special." Patch mumbled distractedly, still thinking intently.

How was I important? Special? The most importance I have is probably from winning the Science Fair in 6th grade, and that was only because I was working with a really smart kid that defied the meaning "nerdy".

"What about the original plan, Patch? I thought you were going to... execute her. It's the only way, she's the only one." He replied hesitantly, saying execute carefully, as though searching for the right word.

My head reeled at the thought of Patch wanting to kill me. _What? _I was starting to get dizzy from confusion, and frustration. I was still too curious to back down now, so I tried for my best "I'm not afraid" face, and told myself to suck it up and be a big girl.

"Then we wouldn't be in this situation.." The guy, Rixon, mumbled annoyingly, like Patch said something

Obviously, I was such a pain to them, seeing as they were both clearly frustrated.

"I was going to stick to the plan," Patch said, teeth gritted, "But then I met her."

Rixon gave a low, humorless chuckle, "It's always the redheads, ain't it, Mate?"

If he was referring to me, which I could tell he obviously was, he was badly mistaken. I was a brunette. So what if I had a bit of red in my hair? It doesn't make me a redhead…. I tried to convince myself, and then pushed the thought away. Now was NOT the time to think about things like that.

"Unfortunately.." Patch responded, frustrated.

Suddenly he strolled over to the brick wall, and to my surprise, punched it; hard.

I yelped, then quickly put my hand over my mouth. He dented the wall. He didn't even seem fazed by it, his expression stayed neutral. What was his problem though? Patch didn't look mad enough to do _that._  
Right after my surprised yelp, Rixon turned in my direction. I backed up against the wall, trying to make myself even more unnoticeable. Dammit. I waited for a few seconds, trying to hear if he was making his way toward me, and if he noticed I was there. After a few moments, I calmed down, thinking he excused my yelp.  
Then I heard his footsteps hit the concrete ground, coming closer to me. That's when I started to panic. I looked around for an escape, but saw none. If I was lucky enough, I could run, but I knew they would hear me if I did. I hid myself partially behind a near trashcan, praying that I wouldn't get caught.

"I think.. Someone is listening to our…conversation, Patch." Rixon said, while slowly making his way toward me.

My heart thumping against my chest, when I suddenly felt a cold hands grab my arm and haul me out of my hiding place.  
I screamed, while flailing around Rixons' his grip. I squirmed around in his grip. knowing I couldn't get out of his iron grip, I turned my face away from Patch, head ducked. Hopefully, he wouldn't be able to recognize me, though I knew he would immediately know me once he got a good look at me.

Rixon chuckled, "Now who is this fine young lady we have here?" He asked, eyebrows raised. "Did your parents ever teach you that spying is a no-no?" He said, saying the last part like I was a child.

I scowled at him.

"Did _your_ parents ever teach you that talking about someone behind their backs is rude? Clearly they didn't." I said with an attitude.

Rixon smirked at me. "Smart-mouth, aren't cha, Love?" He was more amused than offended. I finally looked up, and glared at him.

"Nora?" Patch asked, surprisingly. I glanced up at him, and gave him a sheepish smile. I looked back down at my shoes, suddenly interested in my shoelaces. My face flushed. This is not how I was planning this would go. Then, I remembered why I was mad. Patch wanted to kill me. I switched gears, and put my best angry look.

Rixons' eyes widened. "So this is the famous Nora, eh?" He said skeptically, while examining me. "Not bad.. " He said, approvingly. "Tell me, Nora, how much of our conversation did you hear?" He raised his eyebrows inquiry.

"Enough to know that you want to kill me." I spat bitterly, while casting an infuriated glance at Patch. His expression stayed neutral, if not a bit pained.

"I was never going to kill you." Patch responded, an emotionless mask still on his face. Now I was getting pissed. Did he think I was deaf?

"Oh, really? Because I'm pretty sure not five minutes ago you said you were going to kill me!" I bellowed.

I fought through Rixon's grasp until he let go, and came up to Patch, trying my best to look intimidating.

"Angel, Let me explain." He said exasperatedly, while grabbing my wrists with his hands.

"Don't touch me." I hissed, forced my wrists out of his grasp. I felt an urge to punch him.

Interrupting us, Rixon said, "Didn't know you were into the feisty ones, mate."

I could tell there was amusement hidden beneath those words. I was so infuriated. Tears threatened to escape from my eyes, but I didn't dare to shed a tear. Then one traitor tear fell from my eyes, and made its way down my cheek. I tried to turn around, away from Patch. But he pulled me back around, and held me arms length.

Patch gently used his thumb to swipe it away. His touch sent shivers throughout my body. Some of my anger seemed to dissolve. I looked up at him, still angry. His eyes held a certain pleading, asking me to listen to him.

"Angel, I was going to kill you… but I couldn't." He said, frustrated.

Was he kidding me? Is this a joke?

"Why." I demanded.

"I care about you." He murmured so quietly, it was barely audible, as his thumb gently caressed my cheek.

As hard as I tried, I could tell my barrier of anger towards Patch was starting to break. I didn't say anything. Mainly because I didn't know what to say.

Rixon cleared his throat. I turned around, and I could see how awkward this was for him. I gave a small smile, and then blushed.

"You guys done with the love festivities, yet?" Rixon asked, teasingly.

"Dunno. It depends," Patch said, while looking at me and giving me a seductive smirk.

Of course, I blushed even more. He slyly slid his arm around my waist, and tugged me closer. He bent down, about to kiss me, when we heard Rixon having a coughing fit behind us.

"Sorry to cut this short, kids, but I think there are more important things to talk about instead of making out with each other." Rixon said.

"We were not making ou-" I started, but got cut short.

"Must you always ruin the fun in things, Rixon?" Patch replied, jokingly.

"He was right, now tell me whats going on. _Right now._" I commanded.

Suddenly, I felt a vibrate in my jean pocket. After a while, I realized it was my cell. I snapped my phone open, and was greeted by a text from Vee,

_you gonna make it? Ive been waiting for like forever already. my stomach is begging for food, babe. hurry!_

Crap. Oh, perfect. Exactly what I needed right now. I completely forgot about Girls Day Out thing with Vee. Had it been twenty minutes? Guilt washed over me. I didn't want to leave Patch and Rixon, though. There were still unanswered questions I was trying to figure out. After a while, I hesitantly texted Vee back,

_uhh, yeah. i will be there. 10 mins, tops. sorry im running late._

"Who was it?" Patch asked.

"Huh? Oh. Vee." I replied, "I'm running late. Gotta be somewhere. But you're not getting off the hook, you're gonna tell me whats going on. Why do you wanna kill me? Who else is trying to kill me? What the hell is a Nephilim?" I babbled on.

Patch sighed, and ran a hand down his face.

"Okay, look, you go, and I'll tell you later. I promise." Patch said.

"No, tell me no-"

"Go. I promise I will. I'm not ready to tell you yet."

I looked at him skeptically.

"Stop checking me out, and go." Patch smirked.

I didn't return the smile; I just turned around and walked away. The farther away I walked, the more anxious I got. I mean its not like I didn't want to stay. But I knew that Vee would be mad if I didn't come, I'd been acting strange around her lately, I walked back to my car I was still trying to process everything. So, Patch wanted to kill me. He doesn't anymore. We _really_ needed to talk.  
I shrugged off that thought, remembering I had somewhere to be.

"So what should I get? The chicken parmesan or the steak?" Vee asked me, while viewing the menu, searching for something acceptable to eat.

"Does it matter?" I asked, warily.

She's been debating over what to get for the fifteen minutes, and I was already past starving.

"Yes, Nora. It matters. Everything matters, hun. It's called cal-ori-es." She said, pronouncing 'calories' slowly.

"Uhh" I said, "In that case, Chicken parmesan. It's the healthier choice."

"Yeah, you're right." She agreed, and then waved over the waiter, who gladly took our orders, especially Vee's.

"He was kinda cute." Vee said, after he was out of earshot.

She was right, he was cute. He had mop blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He was semi-muscular, under the white collared shirt they had to wear. He had a name tag of 'Nate'.The kind Vee dated.

I laughed, halfheartedly.

"So what was the emergency?" She suddenly asked suspiciously, eyeing me.

Where did she get that from?

"What emergency?" I asked back, carefully.

"The emergency that was apparently so important that you got held up for our Girls Day Out?"

"Ohh, Uhh.. I was babysitting. For my neighbors. They got home late, and I didn't want to leave the kids alone by their selves." I said, making sure I didn't talk too quickly, which would be evident that I was lying.

"Mhmm, right.." She said, a little skeptically.

She shrugged it off, then switched topics,

"Oh my gosh, Did you see those new boots at the mall? They're totally to-die for. I'm hoping to get a pair next week." Vee exclaimed.

The waiter came back with our orders, and left us, not without giving Vee a smile though. We started to eat our food, and we talked about random things. Clothes, School, Boys, etc. The usual topics. Vee did bring our waiter 'Nate' into the conversation about boys, a couple of times.  
We were about to leave when I felt the same eerie feeling I did earlier today. I quickly turned my head around, scanning the perimeter. Outside, it was pretty dark, but not dark enough for me to see a black shadow flash by, the same one from my dream. I shuddered, then blinked, and looked again. It was gone. But I was sure it was there! I mean, I'm paranoid sometimes, but I'm not crazy..

"Nora, You okay? You've been staring outside the window like its haunted, or something.." She said, concerned.

"Uhh, Yeah. I'm fine."

The waiter came back with the bill, and handed it to us. 'Nate' lingered and flirted with Vee. She gave him her number, and he promised to call. After he left, we split the bill, and left the money on the table, and Vee placed a special tip. We left the restaurant, and I said my last goodbye to Vee. We decided to just have dinner, and not go shopping or anything. We departed separate ways, and I started up the engine, and headed home. The whole way home, I was still anxious about those shadows.  
I finally reached home, which seemed shorter than I thought. I walked up to my porch steps, and turned around to look out at my yard, trying to reassure myself that there was nothing there. I was about to head in, when I saw a flash whiz by the edge of my yard. I told myself I was just being paranoid, and quickly headed inside.

Once I was up stairs, I gathered my Pj's and took a shower. I stood in the shower, letting the hot water relax my tense muscles. Finally, the hot water ran out, and I stepped out, drying myself, and put my clothes on. When I opened the door, the icy air cooled my skin. I shivered, and went down stairs to tell my mom, I was going to bed. When I came back to my room, I collapsed on my bed, and let out a sigh. I pulled the comforter around me. Realizing how tired I was, I began to drift off to sleep. A little later, I woke, hearing a scraping against my window. My heart sped up, and I sat upright. Suddenly, I saw a black figure blocking my window view. Around the figure were wings. Wings? Panic came over me, as the figure began to open my window from the outside. Before I blink, the figure opened the window, and climbed in. I felt a scream build in my throat, as I opened my mouth, but a cold hand clamped over my mouth. I struggled against the hand, my screams muffled by the cold hand.

"Hey, hey hey, its me, calm down." Said the figure.

I stop struggling, and looked up.

_Patch._

_

* * *

**Good, bad? What do you guys think? **  
_


	10. Chapter 10

**Its been such a long time since Vivi and I updated. Or so it seems awhile to me. Well here. (:**

_From Vivi here: _Ayyee. **For thee people who actually read the A/N (Not like I do anyways..)  
Sorry for the long update33 Took us forever to find some inspiration to write...  
We'll probs update like once every 1-2 weeks... Depends. We've been busy wiff homework... Ew. Anyways, Its not thee best chapter... Jus' Thought we'd say that before you read.  
Dunno How the next few chapters will turn out...  
Hope you enjoyyy3333333 (; xoxoxox.**

**Me: Isn't she so crazy? ^ Hahah, anyways, enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

I stop struggling a little bit, enough for him to ease his hold, and I jerked away from him.

"_What the hell are you doing here?_" I half hissed, and half whispered, even though I wanted to scream. I _seriously_ did not want my mom to wake up and walk into my room, at this moment.

Patch eyed me up and down. I suddenly was very aware of what I was wearing. I felt self-conscious, know all I was wearing was a thin camisole, and some boy shortsI looked around the room for something to put on, I saw a huge t-shirt on the back of my computer chair, and threw it on. It covered my top, but not so much my bottom. I looked back at Patch, and his mouth into a mischievous smile.

"Well, answer me, what are you doing here? Are you some kind of stalker?" I asked.

I knew I should be freaking out about having Patch in my house, in my _room _at two in the morning, with my mom here, but I wasn't. I felt relatively calm. Come to think of it, I felt this way when I found out he wanted to kill me..I knew for a fact, I should've been freaking out.

He threw his head back and crackled.

"Says the girl who was spying on me, not four hours ago," He scoffed, and added, "and promised I would tell you _later _didn't I?"

I breathe a sigh.

"I was _not_ spying on you!" I almost shouted.

"Riiight, I'll let it go this time, but next time, you're not going to be so lucky." Patch smirked.

"Whatever, and I didn't think later would be in my room at two in the morning, Patch. I'm not really in the mood to talk. So if you don't mind, would you leave, cause I need to sleep, and I'm really tired." I rambled on, hoping he would believe me that I was really tired, and my heart wasn't jumping out of my chest in his presence.

"Well I didn't come just to talk, Angel." Patch said, coming up behind me. His breathe tickled my ear.

My eyes narrowed. I turned around, and met his eyes for a second, then I dropped my gaze, and my heart ached. The faint light from the window shined on him, making his dark eyes lighter then they usually looked. He wore a white fitted t-shirt, which emphasized his defined chest. My feel over his face again, lingering on his pale, soft, silky lips that felt delicious against mines. I thought about last night and flushed a little. Over all, the light radiated around him like a halo.

"Nora. Stop checking me out, and listen." Patch said, pulling me out of my trance.

"I was, uh, not checking you out, I was, um, thinking hard, about something." I said, sounding defensive.

"Right, of course not. Then what were you thinking?" He asked mused.

I could tell by the blood in my cheeks, and the smirk that was growing into a grin, on his face, he knew _unerringly_ what I was thinking.

"Why point precisely." His smirk was a grin now.

I switched our focus; before he could say anything else that would cause me to be more embarrassed then I already was.

"What did you come here to tell me, Patch?"

That threw him off a bit. Patch looked as if he needed to find the right words.

"Do you believe in God?" He finally asked.

"Umm, yes..?" I replied hesitantly, not knowing why he would ask a question like that, at a time like this. But my answer sounded more like a question then an answer.

He nodded, and continued.

"Well, a long time ago, God created angels to help those who were wandering on Earth."

I nodded slowly. Um, well okay.

"You mean humans, right?"

"Yes."

He took my hand in his cold one, sending a jolt of electricity up my arm. He lead me to the edge of my bed, and sat me beside him. I was practically in his lap, not that I minded.

"There were different levels of Angel rankings. Archangel, being the highest. Those were the ones God trusts the most."

Patch paused and looked at me; I nodded in encouragement for him to proceed, yet I was still a little confused.

"Anyways, the Archangel that God trusted to go back down to Earth to send.. errands, if you will, would.. possess more powers each time they came back from Earth. Very few could go down to Earth, for it is that God would only allow those he trusted the most to gain the power, and not use it against him, or take advantage of it. So you see there were rankings, within the rankings. Although, even the highest Archangels could fall..Becoming a Fallen Angel. And that's exactly what happened."

"Wow," I murmured.

I really wasn't sure why Patch was telling me all this, but I guess that there was something behind this, so I didn't ask him.

"Yeah, we were all pretty shocked too." He laughed without humor.

"Wait, _we?"_ I asked, not understanding.

"I'm getting there."

Patch slid me off his lap. He laid down on my bed, pulling me with him, locking his fingers behind his head. I was a little shocked by his casualty that he was making himself at home. I knew my mom could walk through the door at any second, but I really didn't mind. What was wrong with me? I sat up, and scooted to the center of the bed next to him, and pulled my knees to my chest, resting my chin on my knees.

"Okay, well go on." I urged. He chuckled.

"The highest Archangel was on an..errand, and he meet this women, and he fell in love with her. They had a child together, and that was _absolutely_ forbidden. Any angel to fall in love with a human would have their wings ripped out. Weather it was love lust, or any kind of lust, their wings would be ripped off." I could have sworn, I saw him wince ever so slightly.

"Ouch," I said, wide-eyed.

Returning back to reality, Patch turned over, and glanced at my expression, then chuckled. I couldn't help but smile with him.

"Once you had your wings ripped out," He continued, "you were banned from Heaven. A punishment for betraying God. So you either roam the Earth forever, or you find your way to hell. Of course we all know what all the Fallen Angels did. You can't feel, you can't age, you can't die. Ever." He said the last part solemnly, conflict in the depth of his dark eyes.

The thought of roaming the Earth forever amazed me. But I was still not comprehending why Patch was telling me all this. I was about to ask him, why, but then, I remembered.

When I saw him punch that wall, it would've broke his hand for sure, but I didn't. I vaguely remember him wincing when he told me about wings being ripped off, as if he felt the pain, himself. And what was the '_We were all pretty shocked, too'_. The black feather in his car. When I thought I saw a figure with wings outside my window, turning out to be Patch. I stared at him, while he stared up at the ceiling, looking deep in thought. Then, you could almost hear it click in my head.

"Patch," I murmured. He dragged his eyes toward mines, meeting my gaze, looking at me expectantly. "Are you.. you're a Fallen Angel." I whispered barely audible, I was too shocked to move a muscle.

He looked at me for what seemed like forever, and ever so slightly gave a short, curt nod, unsure of my reaction. I gave a gasp, and suddenly found myself across the room from him. My heart was leaping out of my chest, and I was sure he could hear it. Then I replayed Rixon, and Patch's conversation in my head, remembering they were talking about me.

"Nora, I'm not going to hurt you. I promise." Patch said, sitting upright.

I ignored him. "Why am I getting tangled into this? Why am I important? Why am I supposed to be dead?" I could barely get the words out, and my voice cracked on the last word. Patch signed.

"Your father-" He began, but I cut him off.

"What about my dad?" I hissed. Talking about my dad was a touchy subject. After my Dad left us, Mom and I _never _talked about him. I hated him for that, telling me that he loved me, being a part of me, and then leaving. The thought of seeing him leaving whipped at me like a lash. I recoiled and wave of hurt flashed over me. Even though I hated my dad, I still loved him, and I hoped that he would come back.

Patch's face showed empathy.

"Your father was one," He hesitated, "Archangel. One of the highest."

I stared at him in disbelieving. Then I laughed.

"You're kidding, right? Do you really think I would believe something like that?" My voice turning cold. Did he really think I'm this gullible and stupid?

"Angel," Patch said, his eyes turning soft, "Why would I joke about this? You believe that I was a Fallen Angel." His voice crackled a fraction, at the last two words.

I crossed my hands over my chest. "Yeah, cause you have wings, and you're cold and all that," suddenly a spark of curiosity crossed my mind, "and what do you eat, by the way? Do you drink blood?"

"Nora. Is this really an appropriate time to question my cannibalism?" He looked at me hungrily, giving me a wicked smirk, and running his tongue across his teeth.. My eyes widened it horror. Patch chuckled. Then after a moments' pause, he added, "And no, I'm not a vampire, By the way." He mimicked my tone.

He looked at me innocently, and smiled an angelic smile, if that was even possible for Patch.

_Riiight,_ I thought, and then flushed at my absurd question.

"Anyways, back to the topic. Your father is-was an Angel. An Archan-" I cut him off.

"Archangel my ass. My father was not an _Angel_. He left me and my mo-" I almost growled.

"Nora, listen," Patch but me off, "He _was_ an Archangel. _Was_, as in past tense. A very powerful one, at that."

"Was? How so?"

"Well, as I said, that Archangel that fell for a human, was your father. He fell in love with your mom, and they had a child. You." Patch looked up at me.

I realize that I was holding my breath and let it out. "Okay, keep going." I said, hesitantly.

"Right, well as I said, he was very powerful one. He went down to Earth a lot, and gained a lot of power. So after he had you, he fell. Becoming a Fallen Angel. Even as a Fallen Angel, he still posses that same powers he had when he was an Archangel. When he fell, of course all the Fallen Angels wanted that power. They all fell from lust, right? But your father is _very_ good..hider," Patch chuckled. "No one could find him. Even myself. So we all thought that if we could find you, he would come back to try to protect you. But when you were around one years old, you got into an accident, and all the Fallen Angels thought you were dead. So we gave up."

"Wait, what? How come I didn't even know about this accident?" I asked, shocked.

"You were one..and I guess no one bothered to tell you."

"Does my mom know?"

"Um, no. She doesn't know about this."

"Well that makes perfect sense," I sneered, sarcasm dripping in my voice. Then something hit me. "Wait, if I was one, then how old are _you_?" I raised my eyebrows inquiry.

"Again, now's not the time to talk about this," Patch said, awkwardly.

"Okay, so I'm supposed to be dead.."

"Yes, you are. Well according to all Fallen Angels, you are. Only about four know you're alive. And I'd like to keep it that way." Patch said, his tone turning serious.

"Well who are they?" I asked, curiously.

"Your Father, me, Rixon..and Stefan."

"Okay, that's good then." It sounded more like a question then a response.

"Well not exactly. Stefan wants you." I stared at him. "Oh, not like that. But I'm sure he does too." Patch winked and continued. "He wants you in the way, I wanted you, before I met you. To...kill you, so I could get to you." Patch sounded regretful.

"Oh.."

"Yeah, he was very powerful..we all wanted the powers." Patch chuckled, darkly.

I wanted to ask about what kind of powers my Father had that were so powerful, but I had a more curious question.

"Do I have any 'powers'? I asked.

"Powers? Other then seduction?" He grinned wickedly, "Yes."

I shivered, and then took a step back. I really shouldn't be starting this again with Patch. He put on a mock-hurt expression.

"You're rejecting me? I gotta say, it's the first." Patch mused, got up, taking a step toward me.

_Oh dear, _I thought to myself, _not this again. _

To testify his cockiness was like crossing a bridge made of a piece of sting. I took a small step back, knowing the wall would stop by silent protest. We continued this pattern of him advancing on me, and be backing away. Finally my back met the wall.

"No where else to go, Nora." Patch almost purred, taking the last few steps toward me.

The closer he got, I couldn't help but look at his beautiful presence. I willed myself not to get distracted, but that was as possible as slamming a revolving door, the closer he got. I gulped, and my palms started to sweat. His legs became flushed with mines.

"You know, I'm getting more tired, Patch. Finding out my Dad and yourself are Fallen Angels, and such. We should continue this later. Oh, and you know, my mom could walk in any moment, she's a light sleeper." I lied, as I babbled on, wanting to leave now. I gave him a weak smile.

I could smell his dark, rick, earthy, smell, along with a hint of mint. I had to force myself to not lean in closer to his scent, it was intoxicating. Patch lifted his hand, and used his finger to play with a strand of my hair. He tugged on it, lightly, pulling me closer to him. I could feel my resistant and willpower, began to dissolve quickly. Finally, his lips met mines. His lips were softer, and the kiss was tenderer than the first time. My barrier dropped, and I eagerly slid my hands up and around his neck, my fingers interlacing deep in his soft, dark, hair. His cold hands slid around my waist, pressing me gently against him. I deepened the kiss, just as Patch pulled away. I reached up on my tip toes, trying to close the space between us, but he inched away again, holding my chin. His lips brushed against mines, like a moth's wings.

"I really shouldn't keep you from your sleep; you were oh-so-tired." He said innocently, against my lips.

_Yeah right, _I thought. I didn't want him to leave anymore.

"Hmmm, you know, I'm suddenly not tired anymore."

His famous cocky grin appeared on his face. As much as I hated to say, but I've grown fond of that grin. Patch laughed.

"Were you not rejecting me not five minutes ago?" He looked amused, knowing that I caved in.

"I changed my mind."

I reached up, before he had a change to say anything, and locking my lips to his firmly. He didn't respond for a fraction of a second surprised at my attack, but my quickly recovered, easing into the kiss. He broke apart, and my breath came ragged.

"I thought Fallen Angels couldn't feel, no?" I breathe out.

"Physically? No. Emotionally? Yes." Patch said, his eyes glistening in the faint light.

His cold lips trailed down my jaw, exploring my neck, and suddenly, he was gone. Leaving only a single black glossy feather in his place. I bent, and picked it up. It looked much like the one I found in his car. Maybe that's why he was all worked up about me finding it, he didn't want me to find out he was a Fallen Angel. I was amazed that my mom didn't walk in on Patch and I. I held the feather in my hand while climbing in bed and turning off the lights. I didn't stop hold the feather, nor did I stop thinking that my dad didn't leave me because he hated me, but he was protecting me, and he loved me.

**Love you guys for the review(s). **


End file.
